


Three Way Bridge (Part Two: I'd Come For You)

by Guardian of the Third Bridge (Author_of_Kheios)



Series: Three Way Bridge [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Erasmus Porter, F/M, M/M, Three Way Bridge, christian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/Guardian%20of%20the%20Third%20Bridge
Summary: Erasmus and Nico are back! But troubles are as well; first Ras dies, and then he gets kidnapped! Will Nico be able to save his lover from a fate possibly worse than the death he's already suffered?





	1. Chapter 1

What is it about seeing the one you love that sends shivers down your spine, and makes you feel younger all of the sudden? I don't know and, frankly, I don't care. In fact, all I really care about right now is the fact that he was there, I was there, and the only thing between us was... a Cyclops.

I think I saw it first. Or it saw me. I'm still not sure on that point.

I was hunting with Lore Pinter and Clarina when we stumbled on it eating a large chunk of meat that I hoped was deer. It was at least seven and a half feet tall with long greasy hair and a gross loincloth hanging off its hips. The moment it saw us, the ugly giant grabbed a huge knife—larger even than the short sword I'd gotten from one of its buddies some time ago—and bellowed at us.

"That... is one ugly Cyclops," I muttered, slowly pulling my Heavenly Steel blade from its sheath. Lore pulled his own sword, a Celestial Bronze blade given to him by his satyr protector before he died.

"Let's send it back to the underworld," he suggested. "I'm sure it'll feel more at home there."

"Agreed," Clarina said, her fiery hair blazing as she stood battle-ready.

"Watch Lore's back," I told the empousai. "I'm going to try connecting to its ka." She gave me a worried look while Lore took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Last time didn't go so well." The concern in her naturally hateful red eyes was a bit unsettling, but I'd gotten used to it; I smiled at her.

"That was a golem, remember," I snorted. "Those things have about as much soul as the stone they come from."

And less personality, Heka laughed.

Decided to join the party for once? I asked him, facing the Cyclops as Lore kept it busy playing whack-a-mole.

Eh, why not? he said casually. I can't leave you alone too long or you'll get in trouble despite your empousai bodyguards. I couldn't help but laugh at that, which earned a cursory glance from Clarina. Tilting my head to the left, I savored the tingling feeling of Heka's power flowing through me to show me the softly glowing pale orange strands of light flowing through the Cyclops' body like veins and arteries. Most monsters had the same orange-ish ka, varying in shades, and this one was no different. I connected to it easily and searched for the impression left from coming up to the surface from the underworld. Just as I found it, the connection shattered and the ka dissolved like snow in summer.

"Damn it, Lore," I sighed. "Don't even give me a chance to try..." I trailed off as my gaze landed on a shifting shadow. A very familiar shaped shifting shadow.

"What is it?" Lore asked timidly, moving just behind my shoulder. His shyness belied his ancestry; beneath his gentle, hesitant appearance was a warrior to be feared. I'm sure his father Ares was proud of that, despite his outward act.

"It's been so long," I murmured, watching the shadow form a human shape that resolved quickly into that of a pale young man with shoulder-length black hair and piercing black eyes. Gold dust from the destroyed Cyclops floated down lightly, like mini snowflakes, coating everything in a layer of gold fuzz, including him and me.

He turned, looking around. I opened my mouth to call out, but a lump stuck in my throat and tears pricked at the back of my eyes. I dropped my sword and shield and lunged forward.

Nico di Angelo whirled as my sword made a clanging sound against the ground and ripped his Stygian iron sword from its sheath just in time to jerk it out of the way as I attacked him, wrapping him in a tight hug. He hesitated, but only for a moment before returning it. I buried my face in his neck, breathing in the cool, death-like scent of the underworld that clung to him. A tear of absolute joy streaked down to soak into his collar.

He wore a black t-shirt under an off-black leather jacket with his customary black jeans, and I couldn't help but notice how much better he looked without the headache-inducing tropical number he'd worn when we first met.

"I missed you," I whispered, squeezing him tightly before pulling back to look at him. He grinned, though the sheen on his eyes told me he was close to tears. Without warning, he reached out, grabbed the front of my hoodie and yanked me down—I now held at least three inches over him.

Before I could protest, his lips met mine in a frenzy of sweet, unbridled longing. His sword fell to the ground as he reached up to tangle his hands in my hair, which had grown several inches since he'd last seen it, going from shaggy to shoulder-length. I mimicked him, gripping his soft hair between my fingers and tugging, deepening the kiss to something lust-filled. He pressed his body flush to mine with a soft groan that sent chills down my back, making me ache for him.

"I promised," he muttered through the kiss, "that I would say it next time I saw you..." He broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to look me in the eye. "I love you, Erasmus Porter." A grin spread across my lips and grew; I couldn't stop it.

"And I you," I said before smashing my lips back against his.

After a long, passionate moment, Clarina cleared her throat, drawing us reluctantly back to reality. I touched my forehead to Nico's, eyes closed, and sighed.

"Please tell me there's a monster here to kill us," I told her, "because I can die happy now." Nico burst out laughing and pushed me back. I hadn't ever heard him laugh out loud, but it sent a wave of bliss through me to hear him happy enough to do so.

"I threatened you once that I would haunt you long after you died," he said, poking me in the chest. A small shower of remaining gold dust fluttered to the ground. "Well, get yourself killed, and I definitely will."

"Is that an offer?" I asked, winking. He rolled his eyes and stepped back.

"Answer your empousa," he ordered, crossing his arms. The smirk betrayed him, but I just took his hand in mine, forcing him to uncross his arms, and looked at Clarina, who waited patiently beside Lore. The young man stood staring at us, his jaw on the ground and his eyes wider than dinner plates.

"Lore, mouth closed," I said. "Clarina?" She lifted her crude bow, the one Lore had managed to make out of an oak sapling Heron had found that was dead, still rooted in the ground.

"The others are waiting for us," she reminded. "And we still have to catch our dinner."

"No need," Nico said. "Dinner's on me." He patted the bag slung over his shoulder, which bulged heavily. I had no doubt he had enough food for several people in it, I just hoped it would be enough to feed my ever-hungry gang.

"Let's not keep them waiting, then," I said, and proceeded to drag him back to camp, leaving Clarina and Lore to grab our weapons.

The camp was surrounded with a makeshift fence of tall wooden poles jammed into the ground, sharpened stakes pointing outward every few feet. Three small platforms had been set up just inside the fence, raised high enough for guards to stand on and keep watch for monsters.

The entire encampment wasn't much bigger than two or three football fields set side-by-side, but it was big enough for five tents, an improvised shack to house healing supplies and/or sick kids, and a mess hall of sorts, with plenty of room left over for a training ground where the empousai and I sparred with people in the evenings.

Heron Stein and Kyle Lord, on guard duty, met us at the empty part of the fence that served as a gate.

"At ease, men," I said playfully, saluting them as I hurried in, towing Nico along.

"Ras, did you get anything?" a blonde, green-eyed young woman called, striding toward me.

"Yeah," I grinned. "I got Nico." She frowned and I rolled my eyes. "Orinda, meet Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He brought us dinner. This is Orinda McHale, seventeen-year-old daughter of Ares and my second-in-command. She oversees the comings and goings of our little encampment, and she sets up the watches. Speaking of, Orinda, make sure Kyle and Heron get separated next time; they get in too much trouble together." She nodded, and then held out her hand to Nico.

"If Ras brought you into camp," she said gruffly, "then he trusts you, and if he trusts you, I trust you. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, di Angelo."

"Likewise, McHale," Nico returned warily, shaking her hand. He watched her head over to meet Clarina and Lore, rubbing his hand, and muttered, "Strong grip."

"Ha, you should see her skill with a sword," I said softly. "Come on, I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone." He followed me toward the mess hall on the east end of the camp, to our left as we came in from the gate.

"How many people are here?" he asked, amazed at the number of children that ran past, playing some kind of Keep Away with a bent metal pipe.

"Gina, make sure they keep away from the fence; we don't want a repeat of last week!" I shouted, stopping to let Samuel Turin and Angela Wren—an eleven-year-old son of Athena and a ten-year-old daughter of Demeter, respectively—dodge around me before walking with Nico again. I shrugged as Gina Winter waved to let me know she'd heard. "I lost count; around twenty or so? About four or five are older than me, but nobody contests my leadership, for whatever reason. Even Kohn, the oldest—I think he's eighteen, now—even Kohn follows my lead, though he did put up a bit of a fight when he first joined us."

"...Twenty?" Nico squeaked, his voice cracking. I glanced at him as I gestured for him to enter the open-air mess hall, and smiled the look of astonishment on his face.

"Yep, twenty demigods and four empousai," I said. "Welcome to the mess hall. We serve up to two meals a day, six days a week. Mondays are hunt days; everyone finds their own food for the day, so that the empousai and I aren't spending everyday hunting."

The mess hall wasn't really a building, just a large piece of canvas stretched across six poles and tied to the ground. The sides were open, and pine boughs were laid out on the ground to act as a floor. Four rough-hewn tables sat beneath the canvas, with a couple dozen equally rough chairs spread out amongst them. Three girls sat at the other end of the hall, chatting with a young man. All four waved when they saw us. I waved back.

"We've got a few more girls than guys," I told Nico, leading him toward the tents at the back of the compound, "but not so many more that we can't do guys-versus-girls competitions every once in a while. We split everyone up into one of four groups, older males, older females, younger males, and younger females. Each group has their own tent, with one older guy and one older girl watching over the younger kids. It's pretty evenly divided with about five or six people per tent."

"And the empousai?" he asked, looking at the fifth tent.

"I share with them." Nico stopped and faced me, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "What? The guys refuse to let me stay with them—something about the captain not sleeping with the soldiers—and very few of the girls are comfortable enough around Clarina and the others to sleep with them. So we share a tent of our own."

You've got empousai bodyguards, Heka snorted, repeating his earlier statement.

Shut up, I told him. You're about as useful as a stick.

Well, let's see, he countered. Sticks can be used for fires, they can start fires, they can be used for roofing material, or they can be whittled down to shavings for bedding, or f-

Ok, ok, I cut in, I get your point... He laughed.

"You ready to meet everyone?" I asked Nico. He grimaced.

"Do I have to?" he grunted. "I'd rather just drop off the food and hide in your tent until I can get back to Camp Half-Blood."

"Let's put it this way," I said, grabbing his hand. "Either you can meet everyone now, when we're gathering for supper, or you can get accosted later in the evening, by any number of people at a time, as they try to meet the person that brought food." His grimace turned into a wince.

"Point taken," he said. "I choose now." With a laugh, I led him back to the mess hall, where a dozen or so other kids had joined the first four. Clarina and two other empousai took up guard duty on the wall so that the rest of the kids could join us. Enova appeared at my side, so I assumed Arsine and Lilianna were the other two on the wall.

"Alright everyone!" I shouted, trying to be heard over the clambering of twenty kids looking for seats. It quieted to a low murmur, and I continued. "Tonight, we have a special guest, and instead of deer or rabbit, we're having something better for supper, something straight from the halls of Camp Half-Blood." Cheers went up around the hall and I gestured for Nico to show us what he'd brought. He opened his bag and pulled out a plate, followed by a goblet.

"Wish for whatever you want," he said, holding them up for everyone to see. "Chiron is lending them to you; I told him that you were gathering demigods from around the country until Camp Half-Blood could spare satyrs to do so, and he thought you could use a hand feeding them." Then he gave them to me and dug for another set. I handed the first to Enova and told her to hand the rest out. She took the bag and set out several plates and goblets at each table.

"Looks like you brought more than enough," I noted. Nico shrugged.

"Chiron sent two or three dozen plates and at least eighteen goblets," he said. "I didn't think you'd need them, but it looks like he was right to send so many." When Enova returned the bag, with ten plates still in it, but without any goblets, Nico glanced at me. "You won't have anything to drink."

"Ah, who cares?" I shrugged. "I've learned to go without over the past seven or eight months."

"...Try ten," he said, rolling his eyes. "It's been over nine since we met, and you said you'd been running for almost a month on your own, so..."

"Alright, ten," I snorted. "I guess I can't count anymore." He chuckled and handed me a plate.

"Eat something," he said. "At least a bite." I took the plate and looked out at all the kids joyfully devouring foods they hadn't eaten in weeks, months, even years. Orinda met my gaze and nodded her approval, a slight smile on her lips. It was the first time I'd ever seen her smile. Somehow, that made everything so much better.

"What's on the menu?" I asked Nico, twirling the plate between my index fingers.

"Anything you want," he said, crossing his arms. The amused look on his face told me he was interested in finding out what I'd choose. I grinned and stopped the plate for a moment.

"Does that include you?" I inquired, blinking innocently. He snorted.

"There are young minds in the room," he reminded me. I laughed and twirled the plate again.

"Later, then," I smirked. "For now..." I thought for a long moment, then stopped the plate upright and tentatively wished for crackers and cheese. They appeared on the plate and I couldn't help but grin.

After eating those, I turned to Nico. He shook his head in response to my unasked question and I waited, eyeing him until he sighed and reached out to touch the edge of the plate. A pile of blueberries appeared on it and he took those. I snatched one from his hand just before he tossed half of them into his mouth and he swatted my hand away. Laughing, I reached for another, and he slapped my hand away again. This time, he raised his finger in warning and then dumped the rest of the berries into his mouth.

Lifting the one I'd stolen, I inspected the plump, dark blue berry. Setting it between my teeth, I bit down, feeling the fruit burst, spraying juice across my tongue. I savored the sharp, sweet flavor, and suddenly had a craving for pomegranate seeds, which I hadn't tasted in years. But when I wished for some, Nico paled and shifted away from me, terror flashing in his gaze. He quickly buried it, but it didn't stop me from worrying and I dumped the seeds off to the side.

"Did you have to waste that?" Nico asked blandly. If I weren't able to read people, I wouldn't have seen the fear still lingering in his expression.

"It scared you," I said cautiously, watching him carefully. "Why?"

"It didn't scare me," he returned, a defensive bite in his voice. "They're pomegranate seeds." Glancing away, he clenched his jaw. "I just... avoid them."

"Why do you avoid pomegranate seeds?" I asked curiously, torn between anxiety and laughter. He shrugged noncommittally, trying to pass it off as nothing.

"For a few days before I met you, I had nothing but," he answered vaguely. "I kind of got sick of them." He obviously didn't want to talk about it; there was more to his story, I knew, but I didn't ask.

"Figures," I snorted, feigning amusement. It felt too forced, but Nico cast me an almost unnoticeable glance of gratitude and moved on.

"Are you sure you don't want something to drink?" he asked, lifting a small flask to his lips. It looked like the same one that had held liquid ambrosia last summer, but he downed several large gulps heedlessly, so I knew it was something else.

Watching the muscles of his throat contract as he swallowed was probably a bad idea; I longed to kiss those muscles.

"Hmm... maybe," I answered, stepping closer to him. He paused, a bit of the liquid still in his slightly puffed cheeks. Casting a sidelong glance at me, he gulped and held out the flask.

"Have at it," he offered. "It's my own mix; honey, milk, a hint of vanilla, and nectar pulled straight from a flower in my step-mother's garden." I took the flask, but didn't drink from it; I took his chin, turned him to face me, and kissed him, licking the lingering drops from his lips. Even just two tiny droplets of the liquid filled my mouth with a soft, silky taste, like whipped cream soaked into something nutty and drizzled lightly with pure honey from the comb.

A dozen oohs from around the room set my face a blaze as I pulled away. Nico's face flushed red and he snatched his flask from me, capping it and tucking it into his pocket, which left me to explain it to my troupe.

"Are you eating or staring?" I demanded, hoping I didn't sound as flustered as I felt. "Remember, we still have dodge ball tonight, so eat up while you have the chance." All eyes instantly turned back to the food and every mouth was suddenly being crammed. "Ten minutes, I want everyone out on the practice field!" I turned to Nico, hoping to make up for embarrassing him. "Let's go around to each table and I'll introduce you to the kids." He nodded after a moment, and I took him to the nearest table, Enova trailing behind us.

"Hey, Razzie!" Teri greeted. She sat next to Orinda, with Penelope on her other side, and Gina across from her. Kohn sat on Orinda's other side, with Heron next him and Kyle beside Gina.

"Hey, Teri," I returned, patting Penelope on the head. "Glad to see you awake for once."

"It's mealtime," she grinned. I shook my head, smiling.

"Nico, this is Teri-Lynn Henderson, daughter of Hypnos," I introduced. "You met Orinda already." They exchanged nods. "The others are Penelope Jadestone, daughter of Aphrodite, Gina Winter, daughter of Iris, Kohn Robertson, son of Athena, Heron Stein, son of Demeter, and Kyle Lord, son of Hephaestus. Kyle joined us just last week." He reached out and I clasped his wrist. "He's proven a great help with defenses."

As if to prove my words, a metallic twang came from the direction of the gate, followed immediately by a shout from Clarina. Several of the older demigods leapt from their chairs and grabbed their weapons, dashing toward the front of the encampment. I sighed.

"Looks like dodge ball is cancelled," I said, striding toward the gate. Enova silently handed me my sword and Nico's, which I passed on to him, muttering, "Again."


	2. Chapter 2

Some monsters are just plain stupid. A pair of chimeras attacked the gate head-on, one of them limping from a giant wooden arrow from the plus-sized crossbow Kyle made not more than a few days ago. It obviously worked.

Besides the chimeras there were half a dozen centaur-like creatures wielding bows. I would have said they were centaurs except they only had two horse legs; they looked exactly like the pictures I'd seen of centaurs, except they were missing front legs. With their bodies bent at such an odd angle, they looked like tilted Z's, or H's with a few pieces omitted.

"What the hell are those things?" Willow Avery screamed, ducking as one of the creatures shot an arrow in her direction. The sixteen-year-old daughter of Apollo was pale, and wide-eyed, but she gritted her teeth, grabbed the arrow and shot it back.

Nico drew his sword grimly. He stood next to me at the front of the demigods in front of the gate.

"Ipotanes," he said. "Distant cousins to centaurs, but blood-thirsty and violent." I raised my shield to deflect two arrows shot at me, and then thrust it over to knock away another headed for Nico.

"Well, they certainly have the violent part down," I snorted. "Orinda, where are the archers?"

"We're low on ammo," she called back angrily. "You want me to waste the few arrows we have on target practice? Those things are fast, Ras, faster than I think the archers can keep up with!" I grabbed Nico and Lore, who'd stepped up beside me, and yanked them back as the wounded chimera slammed its tail down where we'd been standing. The snake head hissed in pain and tried to bite me.

"We need back-up, McHale!" Nico snapped as I lopped off the snake's tongue. The serpent screamed and the lion head whimpered as the entire chimera writhed in agony. An ipotane galloped past, bellowing and swinging its bow like a club at my head. The bow met Lore's blade and lost a large chip of wood. Nico's blade slashed through the creature's hindquarters and it vanished in a puddle of shadows, leaving behind a big quiver stuffed full of arrows. I snatched it up and threw it at Orinda, who only caught it because she turned at that moment.

"Use those," I ordered her. "Get Apollo's kids up on that wall and give us some back-up, now!" She nodded and shouted at anyone who could hear her—which included practically the entire camp—calling all archers to her.

Suddenly, I heard a sickening THUNK that reverberated through me, and pain exploded behind my eyes. I stumbled and fell to my knees, my vision going black and white, like static on an old TV.

"Erasmus!" I heard Nico's voice, but I couldn't see him, and I couldn't seem to get breath in my lungs to call out to him. I sensed someone near me, heard a wet shlck followed by an ear-rending scream, and felt two pairs of hands grabbing me, pulling me up.

"Get Bella!" Lore's strict voice reached me. He hardly ever gave orders, but when he did, no one questioned him; in battle, Lore and Orinda—the only children of Ares at the camp—were as much in command as me. I lifted my hand, which moved slowly, heavily, like pulling it through syrup, and gripped the first hand I felt. The cool fingers beneath my hand shifted and twined with mine; I knew it was Nico.

"Bring him over here!" the firm, airy voice of Bella Rougeau—a fourteen-year-old daughter of Asclepius, god of healing—said. "Where was he hit?"

"The chimera whapped him upside the head," Nico said. "He was facing away, and the chimera was focused on other people, but it still gave him a solid hit to the back of his head." Soft, slim fingers probed the back of my aching head and pain shot through my skull. I gritted my teeth, but a small cry made it past my lips as I shifted automatically away from the pain, squeezing Nico's fingers so hard I'm sure he winced. For whatever reason, I still could not see; my eyes were wide open, but all I saw was white, tinged in black.

"He's got a minor concussion," Bella said grimly. "I'll take care of him, but it'll be a while; I'm still getting used to my powers, remember."

That was the problem with being the child of a little-known god; according to what little information we had, Asclepius was originally a demigod, a son of Apollo and a human woman. He was killed by Zeus after supposedly raising the dead, but Apollo got angry and retaliated by killing the Cyclopes that made Zeus' thunderbolts. After punishing Apollo, Zeus apparently brought Asclepius back to life as a god to prevent further trouble with Apollo, on the condition that Asclepius would never again return life to the dead. So he became the god of medicine and healing instead. His children, as near as we could tell, had the unique ability to know exactly what was wrong with someone just by touching them, and, based on Bella's experience, could sometimes heal wounds or minor illnesses, also simply by touching them.

"Bella," I hissed through the pain, "I need to get back in the battle; how long?" The gentle movement of her fingers across my scalp paused and Lore gripped my arm.

"Take your time, Ras," he said decisively. "I'll take care of the monsters until you're healed, but don't make Bella rush; we need you at your best." He hurried away before I could stop him, so I turned to Nico instead.

"Nico, I can't see," I began. "If I can't see, then I can't use my ability..." I trailed off, hoping he would follow my train of thought without me having to worry Bella; if I couldn't use my ka magic, then I was a useless demigod. A useless demigod has no reason to live.

"Erasmus," Nico said softly, touching his forehead to mine, "slow down. I know you want to get back up and go. I know you want to protect your camp. But you can't do that if you don't take care of yourself. Be patient; let Bella do her work, and you'll be back out there battling monsters again soon." Closing my sightless eyes, I sighed.

"...Alright," I allowed grudgingly. "Alright."

§§§

What seemed like hours later, Bella announced that she could do no more. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes. And breathed a sigh of relief; I could see. Nico reached up to touch my cheek.

"Are you alright, now?" he asked anxiously. "Can you see?" I smiled and took his hand.

"And loving the view," I said. He blushed lightly, and Bella giggled.

"As much as I hate to break you guys up," she said wistfully, "I think your assistance is needed at the gate." I glanced over and grimaced; one of the ipotanes had broken through and was trotting toward a group of ten- and eleven-year-olds guarded by two older girls, Sara Burke and Abigail Galan, both daughters of Hermes. They each held a pair of long daggers, but by the grim looks on their faces I knew they didn't expect their weapons to do any good.

And I was too far away to help.

"Nico, can you shadow-travel me over there?" I asked. In answer, he threaded his fingers through mine and we melted into the shadow of a pole. We came out in the shadow of the ipotane itself and right away it exploded into dust as my sword pierced its side.

"Thank goodness," Abby sighed. "I don't know what we would have done without you, Ras."

"No problem," I said. "Take the kids and get back behind the tents; we'll hold them off at the gate." They nodded in unison and began herding the quiet children toward the tents. Nico and I turned to face the gate, where Lore and Orinda were holding back the remaining chimera and ipotanes.

"Let me handle the chimera," Nico said. "You help the others get rid of the ipotanes." With one last squeeze, I let go of his hand and lunged forward. I didn't see him, but I felt a ripple in the Mist as he morphed into the shadows. I worried that he was pushing himself too much; he'd had nine months to recover from taking the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood, but who knows how much he'd shadow-traveled since then.

Calling on the Mist, I wrapped it around myself and asked my mother to keep me hidden from the horse-people's view, also praying that Nico wasn't endangering himself. Slipping easily past the demigod guards, I stopped beside an ipotane, which had yet to see me, and took off its head. Justin Rogers, a fourteen-year-old son of Dionysus, blinked in surprise as his opponent vanished, jumping when he finally saw me. I saluted him with a wink and dashed to where another horse-person had just stabbed Michael Panton, a fourteen-year-old son of Hermes, with an arrow. I slashed its arm off while someone escorted Michael, groaning, away.

"Hey, half-a-creature," I spat at the howling ipotane. It glared at me, and I smirked, hefting my sword. "Yeah, you. The one missing limbs." Screaming in rage, it lunged at me, swinging a small dagger. I raised my shield, and when the dagger lodged in the shield, wrenched it from the creature's hand. My sword swung up, and the ipotane exploded. "Ta-ta."

"Erasmus, behind you!" Lore shouted. I whirled, but it was too late to block the incoming sword. Great, insult one, the next skewers me.

Just before the sword hit me, the ipotane vanished in a puddle of shadow and Nico's eyes widened as he realized he was going much too fast to stop before colliding with me. He did, and we fell to the ground, his shoulder landing squarely in the center of my chest and knocking the wind out of me.

"Oh my gods, Erasmus!" he gasped, pushing himself up. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine..." I managed, trying to get air back in my lungs. "You just nearly impaled me..." He grimaced and pulled his sword out of the ground by my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry..." he repeated, gently touching my cheek. I somehow curled my lips in a grin as I reached up to take his hand.

"Now who's landed on whom?" I asked. He chuckled at the inside joke and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"It's not exactly my fault."

"Hey, lovebirds," Orinda snorted, startling us both. "War's over; come on." Nico and I sighed and he stood, helping me up. As we went back into the camp, I pulled Kyle aside.

"Are the final adjustments finished on the gate yet?" I asked him. He winced.

"I still have to find another steel plate for the lock," he said. "I used the last bit for the hinges, and we haven't had an opportunity to go into that one city for a while." I nodded. We'd been pretty busy training, hunting, and defending the camp from monsters. Crossing my arms, I frowned into the distance and thought.

"I'll get Lindsey and see if she can help me set up a Mist shroud so a group of you can go into town," I offered. "Some of the younger kids have been asking if they can see their parent or parents again, and I think it would be good for them to at least be around some normal people for a bit," He snorted, a light smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I think all of us would benefit from a little time outside the camp," he said. Blinking, he hastened to add: "Not that this isn't a good place for us; I know you try hard to keep us all safe, and that's obviously not an easy job." I shrugged, though I felt a little stung by his comment. It was extremely difficult to keep twenty demigods safe, especially when they longed to be normal kids. Heck, there were days when I would give anything short of my life to be a normal kid. To go out with friends everyday and not worry about an enemy empousai trying to kill me. To fall in love with someone and not be afraid they'll get killed by a chimera or an ipotane. Sometimes it seriously sucked being a demigod.

But, at the same time, I wouldn't trade anything in the world for the time I'd spent with Nico, the hours I'd lost training ten-year-olds how to use a sword, the moments I'd gotten with my mother. Nothing could make me regret anything that had happened to me, and I thanked God for every minute of it. This was the life I had, and I was determined to enjoy it. Thankfully, it didn't take much, however stressing it was.

"Who all is going?" Nico asked, leaning on my shoulder. Tall as I was, he'd grown, too. Enough to lean on me without stretching too much; three inches isn't that much of a difference.

"Kyle is," I answered. "Samuel, Sara wanted to go... Um, Lindsey going, and I'll probably go as well, and I think Bella promised to take Jessica and Penelope next time she got a chance."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. I hesitated, and then gestured at Kyle.

"Ask him," I said. "He's leading it." The older kids, especially those older than me, often complained about feeling stifled under the command of someone younger than them, so I made an effort to hand over leadership to others whenever possible. Strangely enough, everyone seemed to see me all the more a leader for it.

"Sure," Kyle said immediately, beaming. "Another demigod on guard is always welcome." I snorted a laugh and gestured toward the tents, where most of the kids had gathered.

"Come on," I chuckled. "Let's get everyone settled down and resting; tomorrow's going to be here before anyone knows it." Kyle nodded and the three of us hurried to join the others. Clarina caught up with us shortly and Kyle gave her a nervous glance before going off to join the other older guys.

"Enova, Lore and Arsine have the watch tonight," she said. "Lilianna and I are tired and going straight to sleep, unless you need us." I shook my head.

"No, you two need sleep; go ahead," I told her. "I'll be there soon." She nodded her thanks and left to find Lilianna. I turned to Nico. "Do you want to stay with the guys?" He glanced at where the older guys were watching us, whispering, and cringed.

"Not if I can avoid it," he muttered. I smiled and took his hand.

"Then I guess you're with me," I said, letting a hint of desire seep through. He grinned and let me lead him to my tent. I held back the flap of the door and gestured for him to enter. "After you." Chuckling, he shook his head and slipped past me into the fair-sized tent. I followed him in and he gestured to the one bed. It was really more of a cot with extra stuffing and thick comforters.

"Whose is the single?" he asked curiously. I shrugged sheepishly.

"Ah, it's mine..." I answered. "Clarina and the others insist on sleeping in a... a dog pile-type thing..." He raised one eyebrow, biting back a snicker.

"Is there something wrong with sleeping together, young master?" the empousai in question asked, slipping in the door. I blushed.

"N-No..." I said. "I just don't understand it..." She smiled.

"Protection," she said, ruffling my hair. I made a face and combed it back. "Our senses are increased when we have others to defend, and the girls and I have learned to feel each other's presence while we sleep by sleeping touching each other." Oh. Well that made so much more sense. And here I'd thought it was because they didn't like beds or something.

"Are you aware of Erasmus when he sleeps?" Nico asked intriguingly. Clarina smiled more broadly and leaned on Lilianna, who giggled.

"Of course!" the younger empousai answered.

"He's the son of Hecate, our mistress," Clarina added. "We can sense all of Hecate's children near us, especially if we're guarding them." She paused and tilted her head to the side. When she wasn't battle-ready, she was actually quite attractive, with her long, pale brown hair, not quite blonde, and exotic green-grey eyes that stood out against her pale skin. But it wasn't entirely surprising that she looked so nice; empousai were known to use their beauty to dazzle young male demigods. Right before devouring them.

I shuddered internally. While I knew that Clarina and Lilianna had sworn to protect me, I also knew that they were like deadly forces of nature, even if they were as kind as could be around me.

"Actually," Clarina continued, cutting into my thoughts. "Erasmus is strong enough that, even guarding him, the girls and I have often had trouble locating him when we don't already know where he is; the Mist naturally swirls around him, shielding him with little effort on his part."

"Probably comes from a month of running from harpies..." I muttered, a bit hurt by the conversation continuing as though I weren't there. I cleared my throat before anyone could respond and stepped toward the door. "I'm going to go find Lindsey and talk to her about tomorrow. Nico, you can take my bed for tonight." He opened his mouth to protest, but I was already out the door.

I strode quickly to the older girls' tent and hovered outside the door. Inside, I could hear them giggling, and I imagined them huddled together in the middle of the large tent, gossiping.

"Is Erasmus gay?" I heard someone ask, just as I was about to call out. I paused, startled, and the girls went on, quieting to a murmur.

"I don't know," another girl said, "but did you see the way he looked at that son of Hades?"

"And they kissed at supper," a third piped up.

"No, I think he's just bi," someone else said. "Remember, last week, Anna was flirting with him and he flirted back."

"But he was just being playful," the third countered. "He told her he was already committed, remember?" The girls mumbled in assent.

"Hey, cut it out," another girl said. Orinda. "You guys are so full of it." The girls gasped and protested, but she continued, undaunted. "Who cares whether he likes girls or guys or both? Talking about him like this... You're no better than... Than the monsters that attack him head-on." A few of the girls gasped again, but a few uttered curses.

"You're just saying that because you like him, Orinda!" one girl snapped. I blinked. What?

"T-that's not true!" Orinda bit back, but her hesitation said it all. I was floored; Orinda liked me? I thought she barely tolerated me!

"It is too, and you know it," the girl barked. "And more importantly, we know it." Silence fell, and I was too stunned to use the opportunity to interrupt.

"...Alright," Orinda said softly. It was so unlike her that I was further shocked. "I like him. But he said it himself; he's committed." Could I get any more stunned than I already was? Apparently, yes.

"Ori," a new girl said gently, "are... are you alright?" A bed creaked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Orinda snapped.

"Because his lover's here," the girl said simply. I started when the sound of sobbing broke out. Was... Was Orinda... crying?

"Anna..." Orinda said, her voice trembling. "I don't know what to do... You're a daughter of Aphrodite; what should I do? I'm inclined toward war, not love..."

"Just tell him," another girl offered.

"Actually," Anna said. "That probably is the best option... But knowing you, you'll whack him upside the head before you tell him." Orinda snorted, but it was weak.

"I don't know, Anna..." she sighed, her breath shuddering. "I really like him, even though he's younger than me... He's strong, and he doesn't back down from battle like Lindsey."

"Hey!" I chuckled softly at my sister's cry of protest.

"It's true!" Orinda retorted. Then she sighed again. "He's everything I've always wanted in a man, and he's untouchable..." In the following silence, I managed to get myself together enough to call out.

"Lindsey?" I said loudly, scuffing my feet and making noise. "Hey Lindsey, are you in here?" I heard the girls gasping and scrambling, and then the flap jerked aside and Lindsey stood in the doorway. Over her shoulder, I could see Orinda facing away, hands on her hips in her usual nonchalant mood. But her hands trembled.

"Oh! E-Erasmus!" Lindsey stuttered. "W-what... Um, do you need something?"

"Yeah," I said, giving her a weird look that I hoped didn't involve any blushing. "Is everything alright? You sound a little flustered." She laughed nervously.

"Nah, it's nothing," she said, waving her hand up and down anxiously. "Well, nothing important. Is that all?"

"Ah, no," I said, as normally as I could. "I was wondering if you could help me tomorrow morning; I'm going with Kyle and a few others into town to get some supplies and interact with people, and I need help maintaining a Mist shroud to hide us from monsters. Can you help out with that?" She nibbled her lip in thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, all thoughts of my near-embarrassing interruption gone. "When are we leaving, after breakfast?"

"Or lunch," I nodded. "Depends on how quickly we can get everyone together and sort out who's going and who's staying."

"Alright. See you in the morning then." Lindsey dropped the flap and I hurried away, not wanting to eavesdrop any more than I already had.

My mind reeled with new information. Did Orinda really like me? I mean, was she really interested in someone on such a different level than her?

She was an accomplished daughter of Ares, with several large-scale battles under her belt, a temperament to shame the sun, and beauty like that of a daughter of Aphrodite. I was a timid son of Hecate, with only ten months of experience with monsters and less with demigods, a naturally anti-social personality that made leading others difficult, and there was no way I was as attractive as most of the other guys in the camp. Not to mention the fact that I was almost a year younger than her, I had the blood of Cleopatra running through my veins, plus an Egyptian god living in my head, and I was a Christian, unlike most demigods. How on earth... Hell, how in the universe, was she interested in me?


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, I never thought Nico and I would fight. I knew there was no such thing as a perfect couple—everyone has fights every now and then—but, for whatever reason, I couldn't comprehend fighting with him. And yet it happened.

"Erasmus?" Nico's soft voice ripped me from my thoughts and I looked up. "Are you just going to stand out there?" I blinked; while I'd been thinking, I'd returned to my tent without noticing and was just standing in front of it, staring into space. Nico stood in the entryway, holding the flap aside, and watched me curiously. He had taken off his jacket and I couldn't help but notice how good he looked in that fitted black t-shirt. His hair, just about shoulder-length, still slipped into his dark eyes, and he swept the long locks aside to see me better. The action sent a wash of desire over me.

"I... was thinking," I said, reigning myself in. If I tried to take him now, I was worried I'd think about Orinda. So many things could go wrong with that...

"About?" Nico asked, adjusting his stance to stand on one leg and cross his free arm over his trim middle. I shrugged and slipped past him into the tent. Clarina and Lilianna were curled up like puppies in a corner, burrowed in a nest of blankets I'd given them back when we'd first set up the camp.

I slowly unzipped my jacket and slipped it off, dropping it on the foot of the bed and reaching for the sport shorts I used as pajamas. Nico stepped in front of me and grabbed my wrist. His piercing black eyes glinted sharply in the light of the oil lantern I used at night, hints of dark brown shining like gold.

"What's wrong?" he asked, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the empousai. "I've never seen you this quiet."

"Nothing's wrong," I said, staring evenly back at him. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Then why are you brooding?" he demanded. I grimaced and looked away.

"...Orinda... likes me," I said softly, slowly. He let go and stepped back, his face hardening resentfully.

"The daughter of Ares?" he questioned, his voice dangerously low. I looked up, frowning.

"Nico, I never said I liked her back."

"Don't care," he spat venomously, stepping forward and grabbing the front of my shirt. "You're mine, Erasmus. I don't take kindly to others wanting what belongs to me." I stared at him incredulously.

"What the hell, Nico?" I bit out angrily. "I'm not a piece of property!" We both froze as Lilianna stirred, but she didn't wake. I lowered my voice. "I love you, but acting like I'm some toy... I won't tolerate it." His eyes flashed and narrowed. Ice-cold darkness radiated off of him like a reverse radiator, but I stood my ground and glared back. His lips curled in a snarl and he yanked me down, crushing his mouth to mine.

Stunned, I did nothing as he kissed me possessively, like he was claiming me. For a moment, I raged and started to push against him. How dare he try to control me like this?

But his kiss turned into one of longing, hunger, and pleading. His soft scent pervaded my senses, soaking me like a cool, misty, forest waterfall. I gave in and grabbed his waist, yanking him against me and returning the kiss with a ferocity I didn't even know I had. He groaned softly and pressed himself flush to my body, eliciting a ragged intake of breath and a rock solid reaction from me. He felt it and smirked through the kiss, shoving me back. I sat down hard on the bed and he climbed onto my lap, tugging his shirt over his head before slamming his lips back on mine. I pushed him back just long enough to pull my own shirt off and then pulled him back as I slowly laid down, taking care not to bite him.

Not like it mattered; he nipped my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and scraped his nails across my shoulders like a hungry animal clawing apart its dinner. His groin rubbed mine, which hardened further, if possible, and he let loose a slight whimper. Heat bit at my gut, but I shivered in delight and ran my hands up and down his chest, noting that he'd filled out a bit since I'd last seen him.

"Take me," he panted hoarsely, breaking the kiss to whisper in my ear. A tingle shot through me and I grabbed him around the waist, rolling unto the bed and putting him beneath me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, hovering inches above him, waiting. I didn't want to push him to something he'd regret later, especially since the last time we did anything like this it was only a dream, but I desperately wanted to accept his offer; my body begged me to finish stripping him and devour him, make him cry out.

"Yes." So simple, that word. Yet I never realized how important it was, how much it entailed. I stared at him, carefully making sure that was what he really wanted; he met my gaze evenly, his face flushed in pleasure. I felt my lips curl up joyfully and I leaned down to kiss him, gently twisting my tongue with his, exploring his mouth while my body screamed for release.

Reaching between us, I slowly undid his belt and then his pants. Pulling back, I planted soft, feather-light kisses on his abdomen, teasing his nipple for a moment before working my way lower. He moaned softly, pressing the corner of my pillow to his face to keep from making too much noise. The muffled sound excited me and I skipped down, tugging his pants off and taking his stiff member in my hand. He gasped, arching his back, as I rubbed the length of it. I leaned down and took him in my mouth, savoring the slight tang of salt on his skin. He gave a small cry of utter bliss and I smirked, letting him go completely.

The look of disappointment in his eyes stung me, but I reached up on put my fingers on his lips, giving him a loving, yet lustful, smile. He closed his eyes and took my hand, sucking lightly on my fingers. I felt myself harden ever further and groaned as his tongue wrapped around my fingers in a way that turned me on more than anything I'd ever felt. It made me want to dominate him, take him over completely and put him under my control.

When I couldn't stand it anymore, I pulled my fingers from his mouth and watched him. He waited, unmoving, unyielding.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, reaching down and touching him cautiously. He flinched, but didn't open his eyes as he gripped my shoulders tightly, his cool fingers digging into my skin.

"Y-yes," he managed, his voice cracking with desire. I pressed one finger into him and he arched, his mouth opening in a soundless shout. Thrusting my finger in and out of him, I leaned down and kissed his exposed throat, loving how easily his body accepted me. Soon, I added a second finger, and then a third. He bit his fist to keep from screaming, and his cheeks flushed deep red with pleasure.

When he was soft and pliable to my fingers, I pulled them out and undid my jeans, pulling out my member and setting it to him. I paused, worried about hurting him; fingers were one thing, but taking a stiff, enlarged member?

"Erasmus..." His soft voice sent chills up my spine, and I wanted to bury myself in him, to make him call my name in ecstasy because of what I did to him. He opened his eyes slowly and settled a glazed, lust-filled gaze on me. "Do it."

That was all the encouragement I needed; with my heart pounding anxiously, I slowly, carefully pushed myself into him, surprised at how warm he was inside. He arched beneath me and cried out sharply. I glanced nervously at the empousai, but they didn't stir.

Suddenly, I felt him contract around me, and a heavy need consumed me. I pressed deep into him and bit my lip at the pleasure building in the pit of my stomach. I pounded him. For how long, I couldn't say; I lost track of everything but the feeling of him surrounding me, throbbing and wet. I pushed him until he went over the edge and convulsed, muffling his cries against my shoulder and coating us both in sticky, creamy white. He was finished, half conscious, but I still needed more.

Ignoring my body's screams of protest, I pulled out, kissing his shoulder, his neck, his cheek, his lips. He responded in a muted way and I knew he was exhausted, so, as much as I hated to, I left him. I carefully untangled myself from him, cleaned us both, and slipped him under the covers. Setting aside the ache in my groin for the moment, I gently ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. He stirred and rolled over, sighing sleepily.

Then I turned to myself. Reaching down, I hissed in pain as I began stroking my swollen, purple member. It hurt to hold back, so I let it seep, soaking my hand in watery fluid. It felt like nothing compared to being inside Nico, and when I came, the pleasure was short-lived and weak.

Tired, I cleaned up as best I could, changed into my shorts, tugged on a shirt, and carefully put Nico's pants back on him; if anyone saw us sharing a bed, they could think what they liked, but I wasn't about to leave us both undressed and remove all doubt what we'd done.

Crawling into the bed behind him, I kissed his ear and wrapped my arm around him. He smiled softly in his sleep and shifted, snuggling against my chest. I let my tired body rest and fell asleep with my nose buried in his neck. The last thing I remembered was Heka muttering something about first-timers and me telling him groggily to shut up.

§§§

When I woke up the next morning, Nico was gone. A depressed sort of déjà vu feeling began falling over me until I rolled over to find him sitting backward in a chair, resting his arms across the back, watching me.

"You dressed me," he said. Not exactly what I expected the morning after having sex for the first time. I snorted and sat up.

"Would you rather I let anyone who walked in see exactly what we did?" I asked him, yawning. He rolled his eyes, smirking, and reached over to punch my shoulder.

"You didn't finish it, either," he said. "You pulled out after I came." I hesitated, but nodded. He sighed and shook his head. "You could have kept going."

"And risk hurting you?" I asked skeptically. "I don't think so." He opened his mouth to retort, but at that moment, Clarina threw back the tent flap and entered, smiled brightly.

"Good morning, young master," she greeted, inclining her head. "Orinda and Kyle are up and have already begun organizing the others. Last I heard, Sara, Abby, Michael and Lore wanted to join you, and Arsine has offered to go as well. Enova, Lilianna and I will stay here and guard the rest. With you gone, the Mist will only react normally to the remaining demigods, so I wouldn't be surprised if we have an attack while you're gone." I nodded and stood, stretching and yawning again.

"Alright," I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "I guess I should go supervise this." I reached for my jeans, and Clarina left to give me privacy. Nico watched, tilting his head and eyeing me in appreciation, as I changed and grabbed my jacket. "Come on, pervert."

"Hey now," he laughed, standing. "You're the one who pinned me last night."

"Only because you told me to," I retorted, holding the tent flap aside for him. As he passed, he kissed my cheek and then jabbed me in the ribs. I grunted and swatted at him, but missed. He stuck his tongue out and laughed when I threw my hands up in surrender.

"Hey, Ras!" I turned to see Orinda jogging up. I felt a pang of some emotion in my gut. Sympathy, I think.

"What's up, Rin?" I asked, waving. Nico scowled beside me, but I elbowed him and he quieted, though his glare remained.

"Lore and I managed to keep everyone under control through breakfast," she reported, "and then we gathered up a list of people who wanted to go with Kyle to town." She seemed completely normal, and I began wondering if I had really heard them talking about me last night, or if I'd just imagined it. "The core group will be you, Lindsey, Kyle and Arsine. Beyond that, you get to decide; Kyle wants to leave the choice to you."

"Ok," I nodded, directing her back toward the mess hall so I could get some food. "So who wants to go?" She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket as she walked and unfolded it to read.

"Sara Burke, Abigail Galan, Bella Rougeau, Jessica Mayes, and Angela Wren," she said. "The rest are either undecided or just don't want to go."

"Alright," I said, pausing by one of the posts of the mess hall. "Nico's coming; are you? It'd be nice to have a child of Ares with us."

"N-no," she said, looking away. "I'll stay here and help Clarina protect the others. Ask Lore." She left quickly, but the tiniest hint of red in her cheeks as she turned away told me I hadn't imagined the conversation I'd heard.

I thought she was supposed to be Miss Macho Woman, Heka noted.

Why do you pop in at the most inconvenient times? I asked him, scowling as I grabbed a plate and wished for pancakes.

Would you rather I show up at times like last night? he scoffed. I blanched; that would have been a nightmare come to life.

You know...? I stopped and shook my head. "Of course you know; you always know..."

"About what?" Nico asked. I glanced at him, realizing I'd spoken aloud.

"Nothing," I smiled. "Heka's back." He nodded in understanding and snatched a piece of my pancake. I slapped his hand away, chuckling, and ate my food.

Why are you here, Heka? I asked him. I felt a ripple, like a shrug.

You're going into town, he said. I want to see the world through your eyes. I snorted.

Joy.

"Erasmus, Nico," Lore called, trotting up. "Ori told me you wanted one of us Ares kids to go with you."

"Mm," I nodded, swallowing my food before speaking. "Yeah, can you?"

"Sure," he said, leaning on the table. "With three empousai and Orinda guarding the camp, I think I can safely join you." I grinned and silently asked the plate to clear the remains of my food. It did so, to my delighted surprise. Standing, I set my plate with the others and strode out to where the demigods had gathered. They quieted as I drew near, with Lore and Nico following.

"Alright boys and girls," I said, speaking loudly enough that everyone could hear me. "As I understand it, some of you want to go, others don't. Those who do not go with us will stay here with Clarina, Enova, Lilianna, and Orinda. Those who do will be with me, Lindsey, Kyle, Nico, and Arsine. Please raise your hand if you do want to go." Several people raise their hands and I gestured for them to come toward me. "Step forward, please." Bella, Sara, Abigail, and Jessica came forward, along with Heron, Michael, and James. "Anyone else?" Kin Violet, a ten-year-old daughter of Apollo and the youngest demigod at the camp, hesitantly raised her hand.

"Mr. Porter," she said in an adorable ten-year-old voice. I couldn't help but smile as she continued. "I wanna go, but..." She hesitated, fiddling with the hem of her skirt nervously.

"But you're worried about getting in the way," I finished for her. She nodded. My smiled broadened as I stepped past the others to kneel in front of her. "You could never be in the way. Besides, you're a daughter of Apollo; you should be proud and regal." I chucked her chin and rested my hand gently on her shoulder. "Don't let anything or anyone stand in the way of what you want, ok? If you want to go with us, then let's go, yeah?" She grinned shyly at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hoisted her up and balanced her on my hip as I turned to face the others. "Lindsey, Kyle, take everyone to the gate; I'm going to make sure everyone's alright here and then I'll catch up." They nodded and led the group toward the gate.

"Looks like you're handling yourself fairly well," a soft, smooth voice noted lightly from behind me. I heard several gasps that mimicked my own surprise. Turning, I faced the beautiful woman in a long black dress with light gray embroidery. Her pale skin contrasted her dark hair, which was braided in one long, thick plait pulled over her shoulder. The silver threads twined into her hair shone in the morning sun. Her sea-green eyes sparkled with joy as her pale pink lips lifted in a gentle smile.

Arsine, who had been standing nearby, waiting for me, dropped instantly to her knees, her eyes wide.

"Mistress," she greeted humbly.

"Hello, Arsine," the woman returned. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Mother..." I breathed. Kin tightened her grip on my neck, snapping me out of my trance. "Mother, what...?"

"I have a mission for you, Erasmus," Hecate said, jumping right to the point. Her smile faded and she clasped her hands in front of her. "There are two young demigods in Colorado who need your help. Chiron is still locked up in politics and can't send any satyrs after them, but they must be retrieved soon, or they'll die."

"How old?" I asked, putting aside my confusion to focus on the business at hand.

"One is fifteen, the other, eight," my mother answered. "They are siblings, both by godly parent and human parent. The elder is a son, the younger, a daughter, both of Harmonia, goddess of harmony."

"Harmony?" I blinked. "As in, the opposite of Eris?" She nodded, pride in her eyes. "And they're powerful? Or is it the boy attracting monsters?"

"Both," Hecate grimaced slightly. "Together, they are almost as powerful as you are. Alone, each attracts dozens of monsters daily."

"How have they survived?" I asked, frowning. "If they're that powerful..."

"I'm not sure of the details myself," she answered slowly, "but it seems they can alter a being's nature from destructive to kind. They have several monsters that were converted and now protect them."

"Like Clarina and the others..." I said, making a connection. Hecate smiled and nodded. I thought a moment, but I already knew my answer. "I'll go. Will I need a team?"

"The empousai will need to stay and protect your camp," she replied, giving Arsine a look that said there was no negotiating that point, "but you may bring along any two of the other demigods you want, excepting Lindsey; she must stay to keep the Mist in order." I nodded and considered it. Who would I bring? I wanted to bring Nico, but didn't he have to go back to Camp Half-Blood? Kyle needed to stay and finish the gate, and I doubted Orinda would want to go. Lore might be an option. Who else, if Nico couldn't come?

Before I could continue my thoughts, a shout came from the direction of the gate. I turned, setting Kin down, and saw Michael, Abigail and Jessica hurrying toward us.

"Monsters!" Abigail cried, grabbing my arm and pulling me along. "We're being attacked!" I pulled from her grasp, drew my sword, and faced my mother.

"I'll go," I told her again. "As soon as I've dealt with this, I'll choose a team and leave." She smiled, but worry creased her brow.

"Be careful, son," she said, stepping forward to give me a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Don't forget, never forget to keep your powers balanced." I nodded and kissed her cheek before turning and summoning the Mist to me as I raced after Abigail back to the gate. By now, Orinda and the empousai were all there, along with several of the other older demigods.

As I neared the gate, I realized what we were up against and I stopped short, just outside, paling. There, hovering just out of reach, waiting for the perfect moment to attack, were five enormous lycanthropes.

"Shit," I muttered, feeling sweat prickle at the back of my neck. "Werewolves."


	4. Chapter 4

I think I died.

Of course, when the lycanthropes didn't lunge to attack me, like most monsters did, I thought we might have an easier battle. So much for that theory; the moment James shot an arrow at them, one caught it between its jaws and another leapt toward us, snarling. Two arrows appeared in its shoulder, but the humanoid lupine ignored them and snapped at Orinda. She countered with her sword, but the lycanthrope adjusted at the last second and bit down on the flat of the blade, ripping the sword from her hand and tossing it away.

"Orinda!" I shouted, running forward.

"Erasmus, duck!" Lore cried. I slid to my knees and bent down as a second lycanthrope shot over me. Though it missed its original target, the monster didn't seem fazed; it whirled and slashed at Lore. Nico met it, claws to sword, and easily lopped off its paw.

"Sword!" Orinda bellowed, ducking under her opponent's swipe and rolling up beside me. James chucked his full force at her. It wasn't very big, and he never really used it, but I was suddenly glad he still carried it. "Stay down, Ras." I obeyed, gripping my sword as the oncoming one flipped end over end toward us. Expertly, she moved her hand with the spin, grabbed the handle and swung it around to block the lycanthropes next swipe. With the werewolf momentarily stunned, I flipped my sword in my hand and slammed it into the beast's side, straight between the ribs and into the heart. With a deafening screech, it exploded into gold dust.

"Yuck," Orinda muttered, spitting dust out of her mouth. "Why do those things taste so nasty?"

"No clue," I snorted, standing and shaking the dust from my clothes. "Come on." Jumping right back in, I dove at the lycanthrope attacking Willow, Kohn, and Justin. Kohn kicked at the beast's face, landing a solid hit that snapped its head to the side. Willow immediately shot two arrows into the lycanthrope's neck, making it yowl in pain, but it clawed the arrows out, raking huge gouges in its own flesh and snapping the arrows.

"Justin, now!" Kohn shouted. The son of Dionysus gestured, concentrating, and large grape vines appeared in front of his hands to shoot out at the monster. The lycanthrope, distracted by the arrows, grunted in surprise as the vines wound around its body, pinning it in place. Willow raised her bow, aiming straight at the creatures head, but the lycanthrope, smart as it was, whipped its tail around to knock her into Kohn and Justin. It struggled against its bonds, snapping them, and I knew the demigods wouldn't be able to organize themselves before the lycanthrope broke free and killed them.

"Hey, werewolf!" I shouted, stopping short just behind it and banging my sword against my shield to catch its attention. It worked. Too well.

Not only did the lycanthrope I was facing turn to me, but so did two of the other three. Well, great; looks like I'm official on the menu.

"Shit," I muttered, crouching and turning circles, trying to keep them all in view as they began circling me.

"Erasmus!" Nico raced toward me, Orinda and Clarina hot on his heels and several other demigods behind them. I was relieved to see backup, but the last lycanthrope jumped between us, cutting them off and leaving me to battle three monsters. Alone.

One leapt at me and another swiped at my feet while the third stretched out its neck to snap at my middle, all in sync. Summoning the Mist, I shoved the first off to one side, jumped up, pushing off the second, and kicked the third as hard as I could between the eyes. The first scrabbled to a stop, gouging trenches in the soft dirt. The second growled in frustration as it yanked its claws out of the earth. The third yelped in surprise and stepping back, dazed, to shake its head. I landed easily and raised my sword; I may have survived the first round unscathed, but these beasts were smart, and it wouldn't be long before they figured out how to beat me.

Using the Mist for cover, I darted back and forth between the three as they slashed, snapped, bit, swiped, and lunged, working with amazing teamwork to attack me. I quickly lost track of how many wounds they inflicted on me, but for each one they added, I returned one to each.

By the sounds of battle I noted around me, I knew that Nico and the others were having problems with their opponent, and when one of mine joined theirs, I worried more for their safety. I could hear the children of Ares and Kohn shouted orders back and forth, and often heard shouts of victory when something went right. But more often than not, I heard screams and cries of pain as one demigod or another received some injury. My battle with the other two wasn't going much better, and I feared as much for my own life as I did for everyone else's.

I began to lose hope; the lycanthropes were wearing me down too quickly, and I was afraid they'd finish me and then kill everyone in the camp. I thought of little Kin, and Samuel, and Angela, and all the other young ones. They were all so young, so innocent. And they were going to die because two werewolves were ganging up on me.

Suddenly, Clarina came to my aid; she'd broken through the lines long enough to make it to my side, and her claws sliced at the creatures bearing down on me, doing as much damage as her dagger and her hoof, which she planted several times into one or the other of the beasts' faces.

We exchanged looks and I nodded my thanks, managing a weak smile before we threw ourselves back into the battle. The lycanthropes were bloody with wounds now, but they still hadn't exploded into dust. I knew it took a fatal blow to kill them, but it discouraged me to think that none of my attacks had been even close to what was needed. Though Clarina and I moved with deadly speed and accuracy, swapping targets and helping each other with a skill that looked choreographed, it wasn't enough; the werewolves moved with equal speed and accuracy, and with each blow we landed they learned. It wouldn't be long before they figured out a way to defeat us both.

And when they did, I experienced something that I'd hoped I'd never go through again.

I was literally wrestling one of the lycanthropes when it happened. My opponent had clamped its teeth down sharply on the blade of my sword and was trying to rip it from my hand, but I had wrapped my shield arm around its neck and kept a hold on it while it shook its head back and forth, attempting to dislodge me. Clarina cried out, distracting me, and the lycanthrope threw me, nearly yanking my arm out of its socket as it wrenched my sword from my hand and tossed it aside. I landed harshly and rolled several times before coming to a stop. Immediately, I was up on my feet and searching for my sword, but what I saw made me freeze and a pang of horror shot through me.

The other lycanthrope stood, tensed but victorious, over Clarina's still form. I knew she wasn't dead yet, or there'd be nothing but gold dust, yet I knew she was moments from it.

"CLARINA!" I screamed hoarsely. My hand jerked up and the lycanthrope flew backward. I dashed over and dropped down beside her. Her blood red eyes fluttered open and she looked at me, trying to focus.

"Young master..." she murmured.

"Clarina, don't you dare die on me," I said, my voice shaking as I ran my hands over her body, trying to find the wound that was killing her. "Do you hear me? T-that's an order; don't die!" I found the wound; a gaping split on the side of her head that ran down to the base of her neck. Blood flowed easily, and already her skin was pale and chilly.

"I... I'm sorry, young master," she said, her voice soft and weak. "I had hoped to stay a while longer..."

"No... no, no, no," I choked out, feeling heat prick at my eyes and overflow onto my cheeks. "Damn it, Clarina, stay with me!" I turned my head to the side, blinking rapidly to clear away the tears so I could see. Her ka appeared, the gentle yellow-orange flowing slowly, pulsing faintly, in time with her declining heartbeat. I found the wound easily; a huge pool of red spreading through her ka.

"Y-young master..." she whispered, gripping my hand loosely. "I... I'll be back... I p-promise..."

"No, Clarina, stop it," I sobbed. "S-stop... I don't want you to die..." A small smile spread across her lips and she reached up with a shaking hand to brush back my sweat-soaked hair.

"I will return," she promised, as strongly as she could. "I'll bring Doris... and others..." I nodded, but the sorrow I felt digging at my heart crushed me, pouring down my face as I grabbed her hands in mine and held them tightly, watching helplessly as the red devoured her ka. The last touch of yellow-orange at her heart throbbed brightly one last time before drowning in the red. She closed her eyes and dissolved into gold dust.

Anguish tore at me, but was immediately replaced with an all-consuming rage. Standing, I tilted my head back and screamed my pain to the heavens. Pure, raw emotions penetrated my war cry and filled the camp with unbridled heartbreak.

A lycanthrope darted at me, and, in my anger, I took it head-on, dodging its claws and tackling it, taking it to the ground. We rolled and thrashed, stirring up small puffs of dust. I got my hands on its jaw and slowly pried its mouth open, fury lending me strength as I opened its mouth as wide as it would go and then forced it wider. The werewolf yowled in agony when its jaw snapped under the pressure, and then vanished in a cloud out gold dust.

The other lycanthrope caught me unawares, attacking when I turned to see how the others were doing. It collided with my back, sending me sprawling, and pounced, pinning me with both paws on my spine, claws jabbing painfully into my skin. I cried out, feeling the punctures.

"Erasmus!" Nico yelled, terrified.

"Porter!" Orinda bellowed moments later. The lycanthrope on top of me growled, slowly shifting, like it was savoring its triumph. I twisted and writhed, trying desperately to escape, but the beast had me firmly held down. Shuddering as its hot breath tickled the back of my neck, I closed my eyes and tensed, waiting for death.

...A horrible way to die, Heka noted, startling me. I jumped sharply, offsetting the werewolf enough to make it readjust.

Damn you, Heka! I spat at him. Of all the bloody times to show up...!

Would you rather be alone in your last moments? he demanded angrily. Geez, I try to do something nice for you and this is how you respond... You're such a brat.

This coming from the child-god? I snapped back. I felt him bristling, but he contained himself.

You're lucky I like you, Erasmus, he said, his voice low with threat.

You're lucky I existed in the first place, Heka, I retorted, mimicking his condescending tone.

...Touché, he said, grudgingly amused. Look, Ras, this is it. In just a few minutes, you'll be standing before Hades and Osiris, where you'll be judged and sent to one of many different places, Greek or Egyptian.

Your point...? I scowled. He sighed.

My point, he said, is that I'm glad I met you. I've enjoyed my time with you, and if you do die, I'll be sad to see you go.

Since when do you gods care about us humans? I snorted. The lycanthrope settled and I again felt it breathing down my neck, getting ready to rip off my head.

Well, first of all, you said yourself that One does, Heka replied, a slight note of jealousy in his voice. I wondered why he was jealous of God when he was the one that spent so much time with me. And secondly, I've always cared... I've been hiding away for thousands of years, Ras, because no one on earth interested me, not like they did my fellow gods and goddesses. But you... You were different. Even when you were just a baby, I knew there was something special about you, and not just your multicultural background.

...What are you saying? I asked softly, already feeling touched in a way I didn't know was possible.

I'm saying, he answered slowly, gently. I'm saying that you're an amazing human, Erasmus Porter. You're strong, powerful, capable, and yet you're gentle and kind; you lead with an ease that would put even Ra to shame. You inspire and encourage, and nothing fazes you, not even when you're faced with death. You stood up to Gaea, alone, and defeated her. You gathered almost two dozen demigods and protected them better than Chiron himself. In all my immortal life, I have never, ever seen anyone like you. You're one of a kind, Ras. You're a three-way bridge made of gold and fortified with steel.

I was speechless. I had never thought of myself as anything but normal. Or at least, as normal as a demigod could get. But Heka was suggesting that I had lived a life worthy of the history books. Was I really that special? If I was, getting eaten by a werewolf seemed too pitiful a way to die. But at the same time, if it meant the others would survive, then I just hoped I had done well enough in life to earn a place in the Fields of Asphodel.

Pain shot through my body as the lycanthropes teeth pierced the skin of my neck and I could no longer feel my legs. Its teeth sank deeper and I lost feeling in my arms and torso. My throat felt raw and an incessant ringing pulsed through my head. I realized I was screaming in pain, but that pain was numbed by the loss of feeling and my scream faded into a groaning whimper.

Suddenly, the weight of the lycanthrope lifted from my back and I heard a thunderous cry of anger and pain. Shadows melted across my darkening vision, telling me someone had killed the monster, and then that someone dropped down in front of me. I barely registered myself being lifted and cradled, but every sense was dulled, and my feelings were subtle.

"Erasmus!" Nico's voice reached me through a haze, like listening to him call out from the opposite side of two-inch-thick glass. "Please, open your eyes; look at me, Erasmus!" I had little, if any, control over my body, but I managed to pry open my eyelids to look around, though I was unable to focus on anything.

"...co... Nico..." My lips refused to move, and my chest weighed down on me, feeling like something large and heavy that I had to push against to get even the tiniest of breaths.

"Stay with me, Erasmus," he pleaded, pulling me close. A drop hit my face, which was the only part of my body that I could still feel, and he gently kissed my forehead. "S-stay with me..."

"di Angelo!" Orinda. I could vaguely see her drop down beside me, across from Nico. "Bella, over here!" The daughter of Asclepius hurried over and knelt beside my head. She took me carefully from Nico's arms and began running her hands over my body, feeling for wounds. When she touched my neck, I arched, moving automatically, and screamed.

"Hold him down!" Whoever said it had enough authority that four or five pairs of hands instantly pinned me. Bella continued her inspection, focusing on my neck, but even I knew it was too late.

"I... I can't do anything about it..." I heard her choke out. "The monster almost severed his spinal cord, and he's lost too much blood..."

"No!" Nico pulled me away from the others. "No, Erasmus, no! Come back!"

"Stop it, di Angelo!" Orinda spat. Pain bit through her sharp voice. "...It's no use..."

"No! I refuse to let it end like this!" Nico cried. "I love him; I'm not letting him go!"

"You're not the only one who loves him!" Even my fading emotions were stunned; gasps rang out around me at Orinda's declaration. She hesitated. "Y-yes, I love Erasmus. And don't you think for even one second that I'm alright with his death!"

"Then why didn't you save him?" Nico snapped. "You could have broken through and gotten to him, like Clarina did!" I could feel his anger flowing out from him, calling out, and I could sense the dead responding, probably because I was so close to death myself.

"I didn't see you by his side!" Orinda retorted, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

"I'm not a child of Ares!"

"...stop..." I murmured weakly. I couldn't stand seeing them fight. That wasn't the last thing I wanted to see before I died. Nico pulled me closer and I noted his glare at Orinda when she scooted closer. "Nico... Listen... to me."

"Yes?" he asked anxiously, turning his attention back to me. I met his gaze, trying to focus on him.

"Don't fight... Rin... in charge now... Help her..." I said. His face hardened in jealousy, but he nodded slowly. I slowly rolled my head to face Orinda and met her gaze. "Rin... be... nice..." She barked a wry laugh, tears streaking down her face, and nodded.

"I... I will," she promised, reaching out to brush her hand across my cheek. "For you." Satisfied, I closed my eyes and turned back.

"I'm... sorry..." I breathed, my consciousness on the brink of the abyss.

God, please welcome me with open arms, I prayed.

A new thought occurred to me and I called to Heka. He didn't answer.

Heka, I tried again. If you ever get this, as a message or whatever... I just want to say thank you. You taught me so much, and without you, I'd be so much less than I am. Much less than I could be. Thank you. Good bye.


	5. Chapter 5

I'll be honest, I fully expected something out of stories; a huge pit of fire with demons playing around it on one side, and a grand white staircase leading up into the clouds on the other, with a huge podium in front of me and a judge sitting there reading over my life. That wasn't anything like reality.

My mother stood on one side of a large golden throne, and a young man—maybe a year or two younger than me—with long blonde hair pulled back in a half-pony, away from his kohl-lined black eyes and out of his dark-skinned face, stood on the other side. I knew immediately, from nearly a year of having him in my head, that it was Heka.

On the throne sat a tall man in his late thirties with shaggy, dark brown hair and gentle black eyes. His smooth skin was either light brown, or deeply tanned, and his body was well-toned, strong muscles strung loosely, relaxed. Large calloused hands rested easily on the armrests, and long legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. His kind face glowed with an inner light, and he smiled lovingly at me, like a father would to a son. He wore a leather jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans, with thick brown hiking boots on his feet, and the modern outfit contrasted sharply with the timeless look in his ancient eyes.

For the longest time, I stood there, like an idiot, staring at his placid black gaze. When my brain finally got the message to my body, I dropped instantly to my knees and threw myself facedown.

"Lord Christ," I murmured. A warm chuckle sent shivers down my spine and an equally warm hand took my arm, pulling me up.

"You don't have to bow to me, Erasmus," Christ Jesus said, taking my hands in his. "We're brothers. See, my death made you my Father's son, so you are my brother." He turned our hands and showed me the jagged scars on his wrists. Then he shifted the jacket aside and lifted his shirt to show me the long line on his side, just below his heart.

"Y-you don't have to show me," I said softly, my gut clenching sympathetically as I tried to comprehend the pain my Savior had gone through when he got those scars. "I know..."

"Of course you do," he laughed, pulling me forward and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "That's why I showed you. Some people, like Thomas, can't believe what they don't see. But others, like you, refuse to not believe, even when you haven't seen." I blinked, trying to catch up.

"Um..." My confusion was evident, and he laughed again, thumping my shoulder.

"Come," he said, stepping forward and gesturing me to follow. "Hades and Osiris are waiting." I followed, baffled, and the other two stepped in line behind me. When the Christ finally stopped and turned to face me, I stood in a large, circular room. On one side, Greek carvings and columns marked the wall at intervals. Egyptian murals and paintings decorated the other side.

"My Lord," a deep voice greeted. I whirled and found two very tall men behind me. One was dressed in all black, with a large black cloak draped around his wide shoulders. His black hair was just past shoulder-length, and lanky tendrils fell into his piercing black eyes. I knew immediately that this man was the father of the one I loved; this was Hades.

The other man, who had spoken, was broad, and built like a blacksmith, his arms and legs thickly muscled, and his body practically humming with energy. He was bald, and his skin was a soft blue, all over. A white loincloth hung around his hips, tied in place with a wide gold belt, a matching gold torque around his neck.

Osiris.

"Ah, there you are, friends!" Jesus returned, smiling broadly. "Erasmus has arrived, and I believe you two have judgments for him...?" I glanced at my Savior, nervous. Was I going to have three separate trials? What if I failed one? Or, worse, what if I only passed one?

Hades and Osiris exchanged looks. Though they came from two entirely different cultures, they both radiated 'god of the dead' auras that ensured anyone would think twice before messing with them.

"Porter is a unique case," Hades said, his voice soft with respect. Likely for Jesus. "He is the son of Hecate..."

"...but he has Cleopatra's blood through his father," Osiris added, "which allowed him to host Heka."

"And yet, he is a Your follower," Hades continued. "He has accepted Your gift, Your sacrifice, and is destined to live with You and our Lord forever."

"Thus," Osiris took up, "we cannot judge him. He is Yours and Yours alone to judge."

"I see," Jesus said, amused. He scratched at his chin. It was such a... a normal act. He was nothing like I expected him to be. He nodded, apparently coming to a decision. "Alright. Osiris, as the oldest, you first. What do you have to say about Erasmus Porter?" I swallowed, hard, but couldn't get anything past the anxious lump in my throat. Not that I had anything in my desert-dry mouth anyway.

"...He's too young," the Egyptian god said finally. "There is so much more he could do for the world; I believe he deserves a second chance at life." Jesus nodded, expressionless, and put his hand on my shoulder, turning to Heka, who stood on the Egyptian side of the entrance.

"Heka?"

"I enjoyed my time with the boy," Heka answered straight away. "No one has ever interested me as much as he has, and I highly doubt anyone else will. If he moves on, I'll return to my home. Perhaps for good." Jesus nodded again, noting Heka's opinion. Then my Savior turned to Hades.

"Hades, do you have anything to say about him?" he asked. The Greek god eyed me for a long time, until I shifted uncomfortably.

"...He loves my son," Hades said bluntly. I cringed. "And my son loves him; when Nico visits, he rarely talks, and he never mentions friends, except one time when he wouldn't stop bugging me to help Percy Jackson. But the last time I saw him... He was smiling. I've never seen him smile for anything. If this boy can give my son happiness, I would choose anything that would allow that to continue." Relief washed over me, and then Jesus shifted beside me. I tensed again, agitated, but he turned to my mother.

"I'm fairly certain I know what you will say," he said, "but I'll hear it anyway. Hecate?" She looked at me, tears in her eyes, and a tiny smile tugged at her lips as she looked back at him.

"He's my son," she said softly. "I'd give anything for him to be alive and happy." Jesus nodded, smiling, and pulled me with him. I stumbled, but instantly regained my balance, though not through anything I did. He must have helped.

He led me into the next room, a small, square room with white walls trimmed in dark gray. Black roses and vines were painted crawling up from the floor, giving the room an overgrown look. A single metal chair sat in the middle of the room.

"Have a seat, Erasmus," Jesus said. I stepped toward the chair, but thought better of it; how could I sit when he would be left standing? Hesitantly, I lowered myself to the floor in front of the chair, and a bit to the side. He smiled and moved behind the chair, putting his hand on the back. It morphed into a small dragon, which hissed and flew out the door.

"Observant," he noted, smirking and crossing his arms. I blushed.

"I... I didn't even notice," I admitted. "I... couldn't take the only seat in the room and leave You standing..." His smile broadened and he crouched, chucking my chin, startling me.

"And honest," he laughed. "I know you didn't see it. Your mother made sure of that." He caught my gaze and held it. "It was a test, with two layers."

"T-two layers?" I stammered. I was still stuck on it being a test. There were layers?

"The first was to see what you would do with only the one chair when I offered it to you," he said. "The second was to see if you would be honest when I made a 'wrong assumption.'"

"A-and I p-passed?" I clarified. He laughed again and dipped his head. "What was... I mean, why...?"

"Why did I test you?" he offered. I nodded. "We've already talked with Hades and Osiris, and they're willing to let you return. But we couldn't just send you back, so we decided to give you a test. We knew what the result would be—after all, you've given us your heart. Well, most of it; I understand part of it is lost to di Angelo." His face hardened, and I felt a sharp barb of fear stab my chest. Jesus hated immorality, I knew that, and yet I'd let my biggest fault take over, falling in love with another man. But I couldn't just stop loving Nico, could I? Maybe... Maybe I could, if I stayed away from him. Would it be possible?

"If..." I started, swallowing hard. The words stuck in my throat and ground out painfully. "If I can go back, I'll keep away from him. I'll cut off the part that offends you." Jesus flinched and opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated, listening to something only he could hear. I waited, patient but anxious. Already I could feel my heart breaking, but I quickly swept up the pieces and threw away whichever ones held anything for Nico. It left me with a heart so filled with holes, I doubted it would ever be complete again. I hoped Jesus would be able to fill them in.

"You will return," he said. His voice was clipped, like it wasn't his decision. At least, not entirely.

I felt a sudden jerk, a snap, and then a heavy weight on my body, like someone had coated my limbs in lead. With a gasp, my eyes flew open and air rushed into my lungs, alleviating some of the weight. I sat up, panting for oxygen, and heard a scream of terror. Glancing toward the sound, I found the entire camp staring at me in shock. Sana Wells, a ten-year-old daughter of Apollo and practically Kin's twin, had screamed, and she was hiding behind Willow and Sara.

"What the...?" Orinda squeaked. She and Nico stood together with Kohn, looking like they'd just come out of an argument.

"E-Erasmus?" Nico took a step forward, and all hell broke loose.

"He's alive?"

"No way!"

"I swear he was dead!"

"Erasmus!"

"He's back!"

Everyone crowded around me and someone tried to help me stand, but my legs felt like jelly and I fell to my knees. A hush fell as I gestured the person away and struggled to my feet. I wobbled, and Nico jumped to catch me. I shoved him back.

"No..." I spat, my voice hoarse. "...away... go..." It cracked and I absently touched my throat. Glaring at him with all the ferocity I could manage, I stood straight and tall. "Go away." He stepped back, startled, and several people gasped.

"W-what..? Erasmus, what's wrong?" he asked, emotion choking his voice. I curled my lips in a snarl, and clenched my fists, stepping toward him.

"What's wrong?" I growled. "You... me... us... Every time I'm near you, one of us nearly dies." He flinched sharply.

"But.."

"But what?" I snapped. "Don't you dare try to deny it; the Kanes witnessed it last time, and everyone here saw it this time."

"Stop it!" he shouted. A wave of cold and darkness shot off from him, throwing a few people back and nearly toppling me. I grunted and stepped into the wave, calling the Mist to surround me.

"Why should I?" I yelled at him. "You're nothing but trouble to me!" Balling my fists tight enough to cut my palms on my own nails, I spat the words, feeling my heart shatter again. "I don't know how I ever fell in love with you."

Silence. Dead silence. Nico froze, the wave dissipating and leaving me hot and agitated. No one moved or spoke, everyone staring at me.

"W-what...?" he breathed, dropping to his knees. I turned my face away, unable to see the agony in his dark gaze.

"...You heard me," I growled through gritted teeth. "I don't love you. And I don't ever want to see your face again." My eyes burned and prickled. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Erasmus, what happened to you?" Nico cried, his voice shaking and rough, sobs breaking through. I whirled on him, striding forward and grabbing his outstretched wrist tightly.

"Enough!" I bellowed. "Go away. You're a danger to me, and thus, to the camp; get out, before I throw you out!" Someone cried out in anger behind me as I shoved him away, feeling like I was stomping on my own heart.

"ERASMUS!" Orinda barked. She stepped forward and clutched her fists at her sides, glaring at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing? di Angelo was the one that killed the lycanthrope; the one YOU failed to kill!"

"You mean the one that almost ripped my throat out?" I replied coldly, returning her glare full force, plus some. "The one that worked with two others to attack me, while everyone else was held at bay by only one?" She flinched and I pressed harder. "The one that killed Clarina when she managed to get through to protect me? Of all the people who could have made it through the line, only Clarina did! And she's not a daughter of Ares!" Silence reigned supreme again, and Orinda stepped back in shame. I glanced at Nico's tear-soaked face over my shoulder. Everything in me wanted to break down and tell him the truth; tell him how much I really loved him.

No. Take those feelings and throw them away. As far away as possible. I wondered if I could drop them off in Tartarus.

"Out," I barked. "Now. And don't return." Without waiting for him to reply, I turned and walked away, leaving my anguish with him. Lilianna, Arsine and Enova waited by my tent. Arsine and Enova held aside the tent flaps, and Lilianna followed me in, tears running down her face, though she remained silent.

"Are you alright, young master?" she asked gently. My heart snapped and I crumbled beside the bed, burying my face in the sheets and sobbing. His gentle smell pervaded my senses and I quietly cried out my pain and loneliness into the pillow. I had really done it. I'd pushed him away.

"I did it, Lilianna," I choked out. "I cut out my own heart. And I'll never forgive myself for breaking his."


	6. Chapter 6

It was nice to see the Kanes again. It made me kind of glad I was going to Colorado, because I had an excuse to take a side trip and visit them.

I chose Lore and Kohn to go with me to Colorado. Bella and Orinda tried to make me stay, to get rest, but I refused to sit idly by while three demigods under my protection went off on a dangerous mission to bring back two others that I would also be responsible for. Lore withheld his opinion, but, to my surprise, Kohn backed me. In the end, I went anyway, and we set out at first light.

I looked for Nico, but he was gone. I knew he would be, but it still hurt. I tried to tell myself that I just wanted his help going from place to place with his shadow-traveling ability, but honestly, I wanted just to be with him.

No; I need to be as far from him as I could. The less contact I had with him, the better.

Thankfully, Gina knew how to travel through her mother's messages, for an extra coin. It was sunny, and we had several fountains that Kyle had built when he first arrived, so we had no lack of rainbows.

"Just do the same thing you would to send a message to someone," Gina told us, "but use two drachmas instead of one, and ask for a route to wherever you want to go." It seemed simple enough. Enova returned from my tent with a small bag of coins I'd collected over the past few months. I rifled through the Greek and Roman coins, noting the random Chinese coin that had made its way into my collection. Selecting two shiny drachmas and caching four more in my pocket, I handed the bag back to Enova and smiled at her and the remaining two empousai. They exchanged worried glances.

"Don't worry about me," I said calmly. "I have two of the best possible demigods with me that I could ever get, short of Percy Jackson himself." Arsine snorted a laugh, and the others cheered up a bit.

"Ras, we ready?" Lore called, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. I rarely saw him this anxious, but it was his first time leaving the camp for anything but hunting since we'd built it.

"One moment," I told him. He and Kohn waited by one of the fountains, and the other demigods were crowded around them. I stepped up in front of them and stood tall.

"I'm sorry our trip to the town was interrupted," I said, loudly enough to be heard, to catch and hold their attention. "Lore, Kohn and I will be gone for a day or two at most, but when we return, the trip will continue as planned. Kyle, make do with what you have for now, alright?" He nodded and I took a deep breath, filing my lungs with oxygen, and then blew it out again. "In the meantime, I'm visiting a couple of friends to see if they can spare some people to help Orinda and the empousai guard camp. If all goes well, they'll be here in a few hours, tops." I didn't wait to see how they would react; turning, I gestured for Lore and Kohn to join me by the fountain. Flipping the two drachmas into the rainbow formed by the mist, I murmured, "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept our offering and give us a route to Brooklyn House, please." A foggy circle appeared and shapes began to form. Without waiting, I threw myself into the circle. A light, fuzzy feeling went through me, and then vanished. I opened my eyes... and found a khopesh at my throat.

"Wha...? Erasmus?" the dark-haired, chocolate-skinned speaker stepped back, lowering his sword. His dark eyes sparked with recognition and surprise. "W-what are you...? How did you even...?"

"Carter," I cut in, noting the arrival of my companions on the balcony of the Brooklyn House. "I need your help."

"Oh, well isn't that nice," a girl's voice snorted. I glanced at the petite blonde English girl. Her eyes glowed mischievously in the light of the midday sun; it must have taken time to use the portal.

"No," I countered. "Actually, Sadie, it's not."

"What's going on?" Carter asked, utterly baffled. I took a deep breath.

"After we parted ways," I began, choosing to start where they'd best understand, "I began gathering demigods who needed protection because Chiron couldn't spare any satyr protectors. I started a secondary, temporary camp to house them until he can take them to Camp Half-Blood. Right now, in Colorado, there are two young demigods, siblings, and I need to get to them."

"Who's Chiron again?" Sadie asked. Carter ignored her, and I followed his example.

"And you need back up?" the elder Kane assumed. I shook my head.

"What I need," I clarified, "is someone I trust to help Orinda and the empousai protect the remaining demigods."

"Is fighting involved?" a dark-skinned, black-haired young man asked, coming out onto the balcony. He looked like a regular teenager, but I knew from experience that, housed within the man, was a formidable force: the Egyptian god of death, Anubis.

"More than likely," I answered, then held out my hand. "Good to see you again, Walt."

"Likewise," he grinned. "And if there's any fighting to be done, Anubis and I are in."

"So am I," Carter said, sheathing his khopesh. "Amos is back for a visit, and even after he leaves, so long as I'm not gone too long, the kids can take care of themselves."

"Carter? I need to t- oh!" Speak of the devil...

A tall, broad man with skin just darker than Carter's and long black hair that was done up in cornrows stepped onto the balcony. Silver beads were braided into the cornrows to go with his light gray suit, which matched quite nicely with the leopard skin around his shoulders. Philippe of Macedonia and Ganymede, resident crocodiles living in the pool on the balcony, splashed in greeting as the man joined us.

"Sir," I began immediately, "I need the assistance of your magicians."

"Well, this is a bit of a surprise," Amos noted, stroking his goatee. "You're that strange, half-blood magician Carter and Sadie came across last year, aren't you?" Behind me, Kohn and Lore bristled at the 'half-blood' comment and I raised my hand to stay them.

"Yes, sir. They've been a great help in the past, and I'm calling on them again, if you can spare them."

"By all means," Amos laughed. "Really, it's up them anyway; Carter's in charge here, I'm just visiting." He turned to go, then paused and glanced back. "Before you go, Carter, I need to talk with you. It'll be quick; please come find me in the library." The Kane brother nodded and Amos left.

"Walt and I are available," Carter said, turning back to me. "We'll leave as soon as we pack."

"Hey!" Sadie protested. "What about me? What am I, a basket of fish and chips?"

"What, you want to go?" Carter asked. "What about that... date night, or girl's night out, or whatever that you and Jaz were going to take?"

"First of all," Sadie said, putting her hands on her hips, "I'm going whether you like it or not. And secondly, Jaz will want to come, too!"

"Well, there you go," Carter said, shrugging. "Looks like you got four magicians ready to go."

"Thank you," I said, letting out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I held out my hand to him and he clasped my wrist. "I owe you one, Kane."

"Eh, it beats sitting around here, where the only excitement is training, and trying to find Toby, Felix's penguin." I laughed.

"Looks like you finally gave in, huh?" I chuckled.

"Yeah..." Carter grimaced. "After you left, Felix wouldn't stop bugging me about it, and he even threatened to go looking for you."

"The kid's got spunk," I nodded. "He'll go far. And now, I need to go. You can get to the camp, right?"

"Um, maybe? We have Freak, but I don't know where I'm going."

"Southern New Jersey," I explained. "The camp is in the Glades Wildlife Refuge. And you don't even want to know how hard it is to keep hidden..." Carter laughed, and Walt chuckled. Sadie snorted.

"I think we can guess," Walt said, grinning. "We have a pretty hard time keeping this place hidden, too." I allowed myself a thin smile and nodded.

"Good luck," I said, giving the trio a loose salute. Then I went to the pool and crouched, holding out my hand to Philippe of Macedonia. The albino crocodile swam over and nudged my palm. "Could you make a splash for me? I need a rainbow." The reptile made a snorting sound and swam down to the bottom of the pool. Then he shot to the surface, breeching like a whale. The resulting splash created enough mist for a small rainbow. I quickly yanked two coins out of my pocket and flipped them into the mist, calling to Iris for a route to the demigods in Colorado. When the foggy circle appeared, I lunged through it, Kohn and Lore right behind me.

We tumbled to the ground in a heap, and my internal monster compass began pinging like crazy.

Crap... I thought, trying to untangle myself from the other two. Just my luck... Finally yanking free, I leapt to my feet and ripped my sword from its sheath. When I saw the giant fox looming over me and blocking out the evening sun, I immediately wished I'd brought my shield. The fox was at least as tall as me and looked deadly, with long claws and sharp teeth. Quickly searching my memory of mythological creatures, I realized what it was.

"The Teumessian Fox," I breathed, gripping my sword. "The 'uncatchable' prey..." The fox bristled and bared its fangs, snarling at us.

"Down, Tume," a young man's voice said. The fox immediately relaxed, curling up and making a purring sound as it peered up at us.

"Who...?" Lore began. A dark-skinned young man with long black hair pulled back into a thick braid that reached his waist stepped around the creature and inspected us with piercing black, almond-shaped eyes. He had Native American blood, I was sure, and when he turned, an eagle feather tied into his hair proved it.

"Sweet Water," he called. "It's alright." A little girl, identical to the young man in all but gender and size came forward and took his hand.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to look up at me. I carefully sheathed my sword and slowly knelt, holding out my hand.

"I'm Erasmus Porter, son of Hecate," I said. "I've come to bring you and your brother somewhere safe." She stared at my hand for a long time, and then hesitantly slipped her tiny hand into mine. I cupped it gently, surprised at how delicate it seemed. Not at all like a demigod who'd been fighting monsters for who-knows-how-long.

"I like him," she said, looking up at her brother, who smiled down at her.

"Then we can trust them?" he asked. She nodded and he looked at me. I stood and took his hand when he offered it to me. "I'm Lively Brooke, and this is my sister, Sweet Water. We will go with you to your 'safe place.'" Relief swelled in me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank goodness," I sighed. "Come on, then; we need to go before other monsters decide five demigods would make a nice meal. Is there water around here?" Lively Brooke nodded and gestured for me to follow. He led us into a copse of pine trees to a small stream trickling down the rocky mountainside. I hoped we could make enough of a rainbow to call Iris.

"This will work, I think," I said, crouching by the stream. "Lore? Kohn? Any ideas on making a rainbow with this?"

"What about the fox?" Lore suggested timidly. "We could have it make a splash, like you did with the crocodile." Kohn shrugged noncommittally.

"Sounds good," I said. "Lively Brooke, will the Teumessian fox help us?" The Native American nodded.

"If we tell him to, he will do anything," he said. Then he gave a quick, sharp whistle and the fox immediately bounded in, nearly bowling us over. "Tume, sit." The fox obediently dropped on its haunches and cocked its head like a dog. Lively Brooke said something to it in a strange language that sounded like a small rockslide landing in a pool of water, all clicks and grinding noises. The fox listened intently, and when Lively Brooke finished, it jumped into the stream and began rolling around. When it was thoroughly soaked, it stood and shook itself, sending droplets in every direction. The result was a large rainbow that shone brightly in the early afternoon sun. I pulled out the last two drachmas in my pocket and flipped them into the mist.

"Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept our offering and give us a route to my camp, please." The foggy circle formed, and I turned to Lively Brooke and Sweet Water. "Go ahead." They exchanged glances, hesitating.

"Come on!" Lore called, moving toward the portal. "It's not that bad, and the camp is pretty cool, too. Let's go!" He jumped into the portal and vanished. Lively Brooke and Sweet Water both smiled and then ran to the portal, jumping in after him. The fox immediately turned and followed them in. I laughed and then turned to Kohn.

"After you," I offered. He looked at the fading portal, and then faced me.

"Not this time, Porter," he said. The note of viciousness in his voice stunned me.

"What?" I blinked. "Kohn?" He pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

"I'm done playing second fiddle to you, Ras," he snarled. Lunging forward, he stabbed the needle into my neck. I was too shocked to move as he shoved the plunger down. Ice flooded my veins, and blackness crowded the edges of my vision.

"K-Kohn...?" I stumbled forward and he caught me, his lips curling in an evil smirk as he leaned down to press them to my ear. I barely made out his sarcastic hiss, my consciousness vanishing.

"Sleep well, bastard."


	7. Chapter 7

Having the branch he was sitting on break under him should've been his first sign that something was wrong. No, it took a duel with Orinda to set that to rights.

Nico stared out at the setting sun from his perch in the highest branches of an oak tree in the middle of nowhere. He didn't know exactly how long he'd been sitting there, but it was at least two days, he was sure. His stomach growled, begging to be fed, but he ignored it. He didn't care that it had been nearly twenty-four hours since he last ate. He didn't care if he starved to death in this stupid tree. He didn't really care about anything anymore. In fact, he rather hoped death would come soon; maybe he'd feel something besides the aching hole in his chest.

"Damn you, Erasmus," he muttered, for perhaps the thousandth time. He tried again to shove the ache away, but he couldn't. It hurt; those words...

You heard me. I don't love you. How could Erasmus say that? After all they'd done together, after all the adventures, the stolen kisses, the teasing and joking, and the intimate nights... After all of it, he still just threw away what they had like it was an old, broken-down toy.

A new thought occurred to Nico and he sat up from the tree trunk, gripping the branch beneath him tightly. What if... What if Erasmus had never really loved him? What if the son of Hecate had been playing with him the whole time?

Fresh pain speared him and he leaned back against the tree, groaning and twisting his fingers into his shirt at his heart.

"Damn you, Erasmus," he spat again, his eyes stinging.

"Wow, a little venomous, are we?" a man's voice broke in casually. Nico lunged to his feet, barely maintaining balance, and whirled to face the newcomer, drawing his Stygian iron blade. He was startled to see Hermes. The messenger god was dressed in his usual black suit with a bright blue tie that matched his sharp blue eyes. His normally neat brown hair was a bit tousled, windblown.

"What do you want?" Nico snapped, reluctantly sheathing his sword. Hermes patted the air in a 'calm-down' gesture, and the snakes on his staff made hissing noises of annoyance, though they didn't move.

"Easy there, di Angelo," he said. "I've got a letter for you." Nico frowned and crossed his arms.

"Since when do you do special delivery for demigods?" he asked icily.

"Since my daughters Sara and Abby, and my son Michael, begged me to," he answered, reaching into his pocket. He handed a small white envelope to Nico, who took it suspiciously. "But I can't stay, much as I'd like to; I've got a shipment of poison arrows coming in for a group of centaurs down south, and gods forbid I let someone get pricked with one of those things." With a wink and a nod, Hermes vanished, leaving Nico alone again.

The envelope was plain, like any other, but had a small silver seal on the flap with the symbol of Ares on it. Nico glared at it, certain he knew who it was from. He was about to crumple it and throw it away when he heard a distinct crack, followed by a low groaning.

"Oh crap..." The branch snapped beneath him and sent him tumbling to the ground, knocking his head against at least two other branches, and hitting his limbs several times as well before slamming to the earth, forcing all the air from his lungs.

Dazed, he stared up at the canopy, stars flitting across his vision as he tried to get his lungs working again. They finally moved and he gasped, gulping oxygen as he sat up.

When he could breathe again, he noticed the envelope, a few feet away, torn open. The letter inside was undamaged, though, so he pulled it from the mutilated envelope and unfolded it, grimacing at the pain in his wrist.

di Angelo,

Erasmus is missing. We t-

Hold on. Nico read over it again, but he hadn't misread it; Erasmus was in trouble. He read on.

We think Kohn is with him, but we don't know where they are, and Iris messages can't reach them. We're hoping you can find them with your shadow-travel ability. I know you don't like me very much, but we need your help. Erasmus needs your help.

McHale

Anger flooded through Nico and before he realized what he was doing, he shadow-traveled to Orinda. She looked up in surprise when he appeared by the gate. Willow shot at him before registering who it was, but in his anger, he called a skeleton from the earth. The dead creature leapt up from a sudden fissure and caught the arrow, stopping it moments before it pierced Nico's chest. He swatted the arrow aside and strode over until he was nose-to-nose with a stunned Orinda.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," he demanded, sticking the letter in her face, "sending me this?" That shook her and she stepped back, shoving his hand away and glaring.

"What do you think, idiot?" she snapped. "Porter needs help, and you're the only one who can give it." Infuriated for some unknown reason, he grabbed two fistfuls of her jacket and yanked her forward, sneering.

"And what makes you think I give a damn?" he growled. Her gaze narrowed and she punched him. He stumbled back into the skeleton, which clumsily caught him, and he stared wide-eyed at her.

"Cut the crap, di Angelo," she spat, shaking her hand. "I know you still love him." Nico stood, dusting off his clothes, and sent the skeleton back.

"Does it matter anymore?" he retorted, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. "He doesn't love me, so why should I bother?" Orinda's eyes flashed and she slashed at him. He jumped back, startled; when had she drawn her sword?

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, slashing again and nicking his arm. He cried out, mostly in surprise, and grabbed his arm where she'd cut him. His hand came back red, and that snapped him out of his shock. Drawing his own sword, he shouted in anger and leapt at her. The blades met with a clash loud enough to draw many of the other demigods.

"What the hell, McHale?" he snarled, shoving her back. She tripped, but turned her stumble into a backward somersault, landing neatly on her feet and lunging at him. Feinting at his neck, she swung for his legs. He fell for it and got a nasty rap on his ankle with the flat of her blade. Cursing, he jumped backward, lifting his leg to rub the sore spot. She held her sword at ready, letting him recover.

"I could ask you the same thing," she snapped. "Gods of Olympus, Nico, what do I have to do to get it through your thick skull?" Scowling, Nico lunged again and swiped at her hip. She countered easily, slicing her blade down his and locking them together at the hilts.

"Get what through my thick skull?" he spat, pressing her. Her lips curled in a snarl and she pressed back.

"He still loves you, damn it!" she snapped, suddenly pulling away. The lack of resistance sent him sprawling, but it was the statement that kept him down. He looked up at her in astonishment as she crouched beside him.

"W-what are you talking about?" he managed. "He said it himself!" Her anger flared and she grabbed the front of his jacket, yanking him up.

"Did it ever occur to you that he LIED?" she demanded. Stunned, he didn't reply. She dropped him with a small shove and stood. "I went to his tent that night to ask him a question, but when I heard him, I couldn't bring myself to bother him. You know what he was doing, alone?" She paused, kicking his side to make sure she had his attention, but it wasn't necessary; he stared, fully focused on her. She scowled jealously. "He was crying."

"What..?"

"You heard me," she snapped, sheathing her sword and crossing her arms. "Crying. And I don't mean whimpering, I mean bawling. I'm surprised he had any eyes the next morning." Glaring down at him, she added, "And it was over you."

"L-liar," Nico croaked. "T-that... That can't be true..."

"Believe it, shadow-boy," she grumped. "And now, he and Kohn are missing, possibly in danger. We can't find them; none of us can, not Gina, not Heron or Willow, not even Lindsey or Samuel, who have always been able to find their siblings. Even the Kanes can't find them!" Nico jerked upright.

"The Kanes?" he repeated.

"Yeah, some kids who know about demigods," Orinda shrugged. "Erasmus sent them to help protect the camp. They got here right after he left, four days ago, along with two others. They said Ras had sent them to help protect the camp while he was gone. Lore returned with the other demigods and a fox-creature late that night, but Kohn and Erasmus haven't been seen since." Startling her, Nico leapt up and grabbed her shoulders, desperation in his dark eyes.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"The Kanes? T-they went hunting," she stammered, surprised. "Lore's been agitated ever since he got back and he needed to get out so he could be violent without hurting anyone. Carter and Sadie went with him, but Walt and Jaz were in the field to supervise the kids' training." Without waiting for her to point the direction, he lunged back to the shadow he came from and focused on Lore and the Kanes.

"Nico? Nico, duck!" The warning came just in time as he stepped from the shadows in the forest. He dropped, drawing his sword and bringing it up just in time to counter Lore's secondary swipe from an attack that would have taken his head off if he hadn't been warned.

"Hold it, Lore!" he snapped. "It's me." The son of Ares paused, blinking, and pulled back.

"Wha... What the hell are you doing here?" Lore growled. Nico hesitated, having never seen this side of the boy, but pushed on, turning to the Kanes, who stood nearby.

"Carter, Sadie," he greeted. The elder Kane sighed in relief and held out his hand.

"Nice to see you again," he said, grinning. Nico ignored the older boy's hand and glanced at Sadie.

"Thanks for the warning," he stated. She nodded curtly and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, echoing Lore.

"You can't find Erasmus?" he inquired, jumping straight to the point.

"Or that Kohn guy," she answered simply.

"We tried finding spells," Carter added, "but it's like they've vanished, completely. The only place I know of that someone can hide from a finding spell in is the D-" he broke off, glancing at Lore, and amended himself, "the underworld." Nico frowned; Erasmus must have told them not to let the others know about the Egyptians. Unless they were worried about it themselves...

He shook his head; no time for that now.

"Then," he said slowly, voicing a thought that sent chills up his spine, "they're dead."

"Not necessarily," Carter said firmly. "First of all, this is Erasmus we're talking about; I don't know about Kohn, but from what I hear, Ras has already died once. Personally, I think it'll take a whole heck of a lot more than a trip to the Midwest to kill that guy." Nico nodded his agreement, thinking. If he wasn't dead, where was he? As far as Nico knew, no one but a child of Hades could get into the underworld unless they found a gate, which was remarkably difficult, as Percy and his friends had proven multiple times. He didn't know anything about the Duat, but he was certain it was at least as difficult to get into as the underworld. So where was Erasmus?

"Thanks for your help," he said shortly. With a quick glance at Lore, who paid him no attention, Nico stepped back into the shadows and closed his eyes, bringing to mind Erasmus' face. A sharp ache pierced him, but he pushed it aside and focused on going to wherever the son of Hecate was.

"Damn it, Erasmus, you'd better be alright," he hissed under his breath as he melted into the shadows. When he arrived, he froze in shock.

Erasmus was laying face-down in a puddle of blood, still and deathly pale.

A cold knife materialized at Nico's throat, the sharpened edge pressed tightly to his skin, and he felt a trickle of blood run down his neck.

"Well now," a cruel voice purred in his ear. "The prodigal lover returns." Nico recognized the voice and felt icy-hot anger spear him. His lips curled in a furious snarl.

"Kohn."


	8. Chapter 8

You know, the irony about trust is, no matter how much you trust in others, it always seems to come back and bite you in the butt. I thought I trusted everyone well enough, but all that earned me was a stab in the back.

I had no clue what Kohn injected me with, but it hurt to hell and back. Even while unconscious I was aware of the mind-numbing, muscle-wracking pain. Like a thousand white-hot needles pricking me every second, and a dozen or more clamps tightening on my skull. I'm not sure how long I floated in the cloud of misery, but I woke with a splitting headache.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty," a mocking voice laughed. I tried to glare at him, but the light hurt my eyes. I groaned and lifted my arm to cover them, only to find it tied behind me. Prying open my eyelids, wincing at the painfully bright light blinding me, I peered down at myself. Ropes trussed me up like a martyr at the stake to be burned.

"W-what the...?" I croaked. "D-damn it... Kohn..." He laughed again and grabbed my chin, lifting my face to meet my squinted gaze. Behind him, I could see two grey walls. I had to be in some kind of underground room or something.

"You have no idea," he purred, "how much pleasure it brings me to see you like this, Ras." He leaned over and put his lips to my ear. "On the verge of death." His words sent icy fingers clawing down my back and I shuddered involuntarily. He stepped back, grinning, and abruptly grabbed me by the neck, squeezing tighter than I thought possible, given his bean-pole build. I gasped for air, trying to breathe past his iron grip, and strained against my bonds, hoping to loosen them enough to get a hand free.

As suddenly as he grabbed me, he let go, turning away as I coughed and gulped down oxygen, my head ringing.

"What the hell are you doing, Kohn?" I choked out. He whirled, backhanding me with something palm-sized and hard as steel. My head whipped to the side, straining my neck, and my cheek stung. Thick, metallic fluid filled my mouth and dripped to the cement ground. Bright red splashed against the light gray concrete and it took me several moments to realize what it was. My blood.

"Shut up," Kohn growled, gripping the oblong metal sphere in his hand. It looked almost like a miniature football, but had markings, symbols, all over it. He slammed the object against my chest and a sharp pain ripped through my body. I screamed. The agony nearly tore my consciousness away, but Kohn removed the object and I returned to myself, feeling numb and weak.

"K-Kohn..." I panted.

"What did I just say, bastard?" he snapped, holding the object near me. I flinched away, and he paused, savoring my fear. "What does she see in you, anyway? You're pathetic." What was he talking about? Who was he...?

No way.

"Orinda..." I managed. Fury blazed in Kohn's eyes and he punched me as hard as he could. The object made his fist harder and my head snapped back, pain screaming through my eye and nose.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" he roared. I groaned, spitting blood and blinking more from my throbbing eye. There had to be a cut on my forehead somewhere, but I couldn't exactly feel for it; my hands were tied. Literally.

"Why are you doing this, Kohn?" I asked, my voice breaking with pain and dryness. "Because of Or- of her?" Kohn glared.

"...You've been a thorn in my side since the day you brought me back to your little... camp," he spat. "I'm the oldest, but the kids look up to you, not me. I'm a son of Athena, but everyone goes to you for advice, not me. I'm not unnatural, but everyone accepts you, ignoring me." Swapping the object to his left hand, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my drooping head up to look me in the eye. "You're a freak of nature, Porter." An icy fear gripped my insides, tearing open old wounds. But he couldn't know about the past, so I managed a smirk, though in reality, I wanted shut myself off.

"So you're pissed at me because of my sexual preference?" I asked mockingly. I couldn't raise my voice over a whisper, but thankfully it lent a casual carelessness to my statement. Infuriated, he slammed my head back against the wall; stars danced in front of my eyes.

"You think you're so tough?" he snarled. "Let's see how you handle this." Whipping a knife from his boot, he pressed it to my neck. I paused, the fear disappearing as cold calculation took its place. I held my life in my hands; whatever I said could either make him slice my throat, or leave me in peace.

"A knife?" The words slipped out before I could stop them. "Really, Kohn? Since when are you so personal?" His eyes narrowed and his lips curled viciously. Wrong words.

"You want to die, don't you?" he spat, pressing the knife closer. The sharp edge cut into my skin and I felt blood leak down my throat.

"If it'll get rid of your petty jealousies," I answered coolly, sounding surprising calm despite my fraying nerves, "then yes."

"That can be arranged." Almost without moving, he took the knife from my throat and stabbed it instead into my stomach. Shock registered first, and I looked down slowly. He yanked it out, and the serrations near the hilt ripped the hole wider. I watched blood seep outward like a rose opening in fast-forward, but I felt apart from it, distant, like seeing it happen to someone else. A movie kind of thing.

My legs wobbled and I fell to my knees. Pain slammed through me finally and I bent over, howling as blood dripped heavily from my lips. My head felt light and my cry dropped off into a whimper before stopping completely. Breathless and unable to move, I toppled forward.

A gasp of horror caught my fading attention, followed closely by another, of surprise.

"Well now," Kohn chuckled evilly. "The prodigal lover returns." I forced my eyelids open and was utterly stunned.

"Kohn," Nico spat venomously. I never expected him, of all people, to show up. Not that I'd been expecting anyone in the first place. "Just what do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?" Kohn froze in shock, giving Nico enough time to shove the knife from his throat, spin around, wrenching the knife from his hand, and press the confiscated weapon to its owner's throat. I lay completely floored. In more ways than one.

Angry power radiated from Nico, his black hair tousled and unkempt, his black eyes sparking in bridled rage, his black clothes looking darker and more ominous. His sword, though sheathed, seemed to react to his fury, emanating cold and darkness.

"That's a surprise," Kohn said, recovering. I remained stunned, and forced myself to stay awake, to keep my eyes open. Kohn smirked, slid his finger down the blade of the knife, and pushed it away. Nico, uncertain what to make of his reaction, hesitantly stepped back.

"What is?" he asked gruffly, annoyed. Kohn crossed his arms, leaning casually to one side, a knowing grin on his lips.

"You're still going for him?" he snorted. "Even after he stopped loving you? Gee, and I thought he was stubborn." My heart broke at those words, and I allowed myself to close my eyes then, tears biting at the back of them.

"I love him," Nico answered coolly. I looked up again; his back was to me, but it seemed like he was speaking more to me than to Kohn. "From the time I realized my feelings for him, I never stopped. And I'll do anything for him, even to the point of death." Kohn barked a mocking laugh.

"You'd die, for him?" he scoffed, gesturing at me. Nico didn't look back; he tossed the knife at Kohn, who caught it in surprise. Nico spread his arms wide and stared at Kohn, unwavering.

"Yes."

For a long while, no one moved. The cement room, lit by a single bare bulb hanging from a chain, was silent, except for a low buzzing hum, like a fly, that came from the flickering bulb itself. The tension was palpable, and beads of nervous sweat ran down my neck and face.

Abruptly, Kohn's eyes flashed in anger and he lunged forward, stabbing at Nico's chest with a rage-strangled shout. Fear crushed my heart and I screamed.

"NICO!" Despite my attempt to remain emotionless where he was concerned, I couldn't get him out of my head or my heart. I shoved myself up and slammed into his side, throwing him out of the way. My cry had surprised them both, and Kohn paused. Though it was only for half a second, it was long enough for me to get Nico out of the way. Which put me in the knife's path. I braced myself for my second death, and hoped Jesus wouldn't be angry that I still loved Nico.

"Erasmus!" A sword spun through the air and smacked the knife from Kohn's hand with expert ease. They clanged to the floor as I wobbled, blood loss taking its toll.

"Watch it!" someone called, grabbing my shoulder. They steadied me while someone else rushed to Nico's side and four others faced off with Kohn. It took me several moments to focus on who they were.

Jaz knelt by Nico, who lay unconscious—I must have accidently thrown him into the wall—Walt was cutting at my bonds with a pocket knife, and Carter, Sadie, Lore and another person stood between us and Kohn. My jaw dropped as I realized who it was.

"Orinda," I coughed. She glanced over her shoulder at me.

"Get him out of here, Walt," she said, her voice chill and professional. "And help Jaz with Nico." She faced Kohn again, her eyes blazing. He stared for a minute, shocked, and then shook his head.

"Ori," he said in a strangled voice. "Ori, what...?"

"Don't you take that tone with me, Robertson," she snapped icily. "You don't even want to know how pissed off I am." Walt cut through the last of my bonds and pulled away the ropes.

"But...!"

"I'd advise you listen to her," Carter added softly, authority ringing threateningly in his statement.

"Yeah, none of us are very happy with you," Sadie huffed, dropping her staff and whispering a command word. The staff morphed before it hit the ground, changing into a large tiger that turned on Kohn and growled fiercely.

"I can't believe you," Lore spat, showing his warrior side. "How could you kidnap Erasmus? He's been the best leader anyone could ask for!" That made Kohn snap.

"The best?" he growled. "I could do so much better if given the chance! He's not a leader; even Kin could do better!" His outburst made Walt and Jaz pause in their care for me and Nico, but the others seemed unaffected. I never saw her move; one minute, Orinda stood tensed between Lore and Sadie, the next, she had Kohn pinned to the floor, her sword at his throat.

"Shut the hell up!" she barked harshly. "You're just freaking jealous that someone two years younger can do something better than you! When was the last time you took time out of your schedule to help ten-year-olds learn how to hold a sword or a dagger to save their own lives? Or spent all your free time out hunting so that two dozen people and a couple of empousai could have full stomachs? When was the last time your mother came around to tell you 'good job'? Or to give you the ever-important task of finding and bringing back demigods with incredible power? Have you ever done anything like that?"

"Rin..." I managed, supporting myself on Walt. Guilt and sympathy tugged at me, and I felt for Kohn. His mother had never visited him. I never called on him for advice on anything, and neither did Kyle, or Lore, or Orinda. He was unwanted, unneeded, lonely...

Orinda looked up at me, a spark of pain in her gaze as she skimmed my injuries, focusing on the stab wound in my stomach that I pressed a hand to, hoping to staunch the bleeding. Fury blazed anew and she gritted her teeth, subconsciously pressing her sword tighter to Kohn's neck.

"Rin," I repeated. "Stop; let him go." Her eyes widened slightly and she hesitated.

"B-but, Ras..." she began, standing. Kohn sat up as I held up a hand and stepped away from Walt, who wavered uncertainly. My mind buzzed at top speed, coming up with a solution.

"It's not what it looks like," I offered. Every eye in the room turned to me, even Nico's as he sat up groggily, rubbing his head. "Kohn... He's angry at me, yes. But he was helping me." That set everyone back a bit, giving me a moment to gather a plausible lie. "After Lore, Lively Brooke and Sweet Water left, we were attacked by something—I didn't even get a chance to see it before I got stabbed and knocked out." I gestured to the wound in my middle, warming up to my story. "When I woke up, Kohn told me I'd gotten poisoned and had been thrashing uncontrollably. He tied me up to keep me from hurting anyone, myself included."

"Then why was he attacking you when we came in?" Lore asked skeptically, not quite buying my lie.

"When Nico came in," I explained, "he misunderstood what was happening, and he blamed Kohn. Kohn got offended and tried to attack him, and I threw him out of the way." They glanced at Nico for confirmation. The uncertain apprehension on his face was enough and they faced Kohn again.

"You're sick," Carter said, shaking his head. "Whatever you were doing, your logic is obviously flawed." Kohn remained silent, staring at the ground. Sadie took her brother's arm and pulled him away, putting the tiger back in staff form and leaning on it while they talked, casting agitated glances at me and Kohn. Lore kept guard on the son of Athena while Orinda came over to me.

"Ras..." she started hesitantly. She'd sheathed her sword, and now she fumbled with the hilt nervously. "L-listen, Ras, I... I mean, about the other night... I never got to tell y-"

"It's alright, Rin," I said, cutting her off gently. Reaching over, I carefully pushed loose lock of her hair back and tilted her chin up to look her in the eye. "I understand. But I love someone else. I love them more than anything this world has to offer, and now that it's been put to the test, possibly even more than anything the next has to offer." My gaze shifted slowly to where Jaz was asking Nico something. He responded with a slight shake of the head and then said something, reaching up to touch his temple. Jaz inspected the spot and lightly pressed her fingers to it, making him wince. My stomach clenched painfully in sympathy for him, reminding me of my own wound.

"You never stopped, did you?" Orinda asked softly. I looked back at her, noting the sheen of tears on her eyes and the single wet trail on her cheek.

"Stopped what?" I asked, though I already knew what she meant.

"Loving him," she said simply, another tear slipping down her cheek to join the first on her jaw. I wiped them off tenderly, realizing that, despite my sure love for Nico, I had feelings for her as well; I wanted to protect her, to keep her safe from both physical and emotional harm. Whereas Nico held my heart, Orinda had captured my attention; she was the sister I'd never had, and though she was older than me, I felt a brotherly need to watch over her.

I pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She hugged me back, tightly, burying her face in my shoulder and ignoring the blood I was spreading across her chest. It was odd—she was a daughter of Ares and never showed this tender side to anyone. But it made me feel special to know she was willing to show me. I kissed the top of her head and squeezed before pulling back to meet her gaze.

"I will always love you," I said. "But I'm in love with him. I always was, and always will be. But if you ever need someone to talk to, curse at, cry on, or just plain hang out with, I'll be here. Forever and always. Alright?" Her lips twitched in a light smile and she nodded.

"Thank you, Ras," she said softly, blinking back more tears. I smiled and dropped my hands from her shoulders.

"And I'll be praying that one day you find someone man enough to stand toe-to-toe with you," I winked. She managed a small laugh, swiping tears from her face.

"Thanks," she said. Then she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I hope di Angelo realizes how lucky he is. You're a man worth fighting for." Before I could respond, she turned on her heel, the coarse side returning, and went over to Lore. "Hey, did you get your sword back?" I didn't get a chance to hear his response.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" I whirled to see Walt still standing nearby. His arms were crossed and he leaned against the wall like he had not a care in the world. I sighed, relaxing, and winced at the sharp, but thankfully momentary, pain in my abdomen.

"Why do you say that?" I grunted, pressing a hand to the wound again and leaning the other against the wall, trying to catch a breath.

"Well, for starters," he answered slowly, pushing off the wall to pull my arm over his shoulders and support me. "For starters, Heka's gone." I blinked. It made sense, but hearing it made the empty space where the god's voice usually came from feel even emptier. I grimaced as he continued. "Also, from what I hear, you came back from the dead. That's not easy; trust me, I know." That made me smile. With Anubis living inside him, it didn't surprise me that he knew about that kind of thing.

"It wasn't," I admitted. "And I'm pretty sure I failed the requirements for returning." Walt glanced over our shoulders at where Nico was standing and moving toward Carter and Sadie, Jaz right behind him.

"I assume it has something to do with a certain demigod son of Anubis' Greek counterpart?" he asked. I picked through that for a moment, then nodded.

"I promised Jesus I would stop loving him," I said grimly. "I thought pushing him away and keeping my distance would be enough. But it just made it worse." To my surprise, Walt laughed.

"Sounds like that one Nickelback song," he chuckled. "It's called 'Trying Not To Love You,' and the chorus is just like that.

'Trying not to love you

Only goes so far,

And trying not to need you

Is tearing me apart.

Can't see the silver lining

From down here on the floor.

And I just keep on trying;

I don't know what for.

'Cause trying not to love you

Only makes me love you more.'

"It's a really good song, if a bit sad." His singsong voice was gentle and warm, comforting me. The words fit perfectly, but of course they would; just my luck, per the norm. For once, it looked like Lady Luck was taking pity on me.

"Erasmus Porter," an all-too familiar voice said behind me.

Or not, I thought. I guess 'Lady Luck' was just throwing me off balance with something in my favor for once. Before she threw an enormous curveball at me. Joy. I wondered if there was a god or goddess—Greek or Egyptian—for luck and fortune. If so, I cursed him or her.

I turned, pulling away from Walt to keep him safe from the wrath I was certain was coming my way. Lowering myself as quickly as I could, I dropped to my knees and bent my head nearly to the floor at the feet of my Savior.

"My Lord," I greeted, putting aside my thoughts of anger at my rotten luck and focusing on him. "You called?"

"Stand up, brother," he said warmly. "I told you before you don't have to bow." I stood, painfully. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that everyone else was staring in awe at Jesus, utterly shocked and completely at a loss as to how they should react to his appearance.

"And you'll likely have to tell me again," I answered, not daring to meet his gaze. "What do you want of me?"

"...Look at me, Erasmus," he said gently. I tried, but I just couldn't look at him. I was ashamed to have failed him, and I worried that he would do something to Nico. "Look at me." Forcing my eyes up, I met his calm, even gaze. My brain screamed at me to look away, but it was too late; now that I'd met it, I couldn't tear my gaze from his.

"P-please..." I began, swallowing hard. "Please don't punish them. Don't... don't punish any of them for what I did wrong..."

"What did you do wrong?" Jesus asked, a knowing smile on his lips. I took a deep breath and somehow tore my gaze away.

"I... I couldn't protect them," I said softly. "I left them alone. I thought I was good enough to lead everyone. I lied. The list... is endless. But... But even if it wasn't, it would end with my worst sin..."

"...And that would be?" I cringed at his prompt, flushing hotly.

"I... I still love Nico."


	9. Chapter 9

My confession prompted a sharp intake of breath from someone, and I was pretty sure I knew who. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nico dart forward, only to be intercepted by Walt and Carter. Kohn blinked in astonishment, and, to my surprise, relief flooded his gaze before he closed his eyes and sighed in regret.

"...That's all?" I jumped and looked up at Jesus, stunned and confused.

"A-all? B-but..." I stammered, feeling uncharacteristically flustered. He laughed and chucked my chin, then rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Erasmus," he said kindly, "I was never angry with you for that." I felt my jaw drop in shock, and noticed both Sadie and Orinda mimic me. Jaz clamped her hands over her mouth, biting back a giggle, and all the men stared.

"You nev- But..!" I protested.

"But nothing," Jesus cut in. "I know we created humans to be male and female, but when someone falls in love, we're not going to force them to stop loving that person, even if it goes against everything I've ever taught. If your heart truly wants to be with Nico's, I won't stop you. But we had to let you prove it."

"P-prove it?" I repeated, my mind buzzing as it tried to keep up.

"I think your friend said it best," Jesus laughed, glancing over at Walt. "Trying not to love someone only makes you love them more." Walt grinned and nodded at me when I gave him a look. Jesus ducked his head to the side, catching my attention and bringing it back. "Hey. Have you ever heard the phrase, 'If you really love them, you'll let them go'?" I nodded, though I didn't follow his logic.

"If you truly love someone, you'll put their happiness before your own," I rephrased the saying. He dipped his head in agreement. "But how does that...?"

"Think for a moment, Ras," he said, startling me with the nickname I'd learned to tolerate. "We gave you that super-brain of yours for a reason." I frowned and thought it over. If anything, I'd been hurting Nico, not letting him be happy. I'd outright lied to him, and cut at his biggest insecurity with that lie. I'd lied to myself in saying that I was doing it to keep him safe; I was saving my own skin, if subconsciously.

But at the same time, I had saved him.

"You don't realize how much you love something... someone until you lose them," I said softly, getting it. "It was another test." Jesus nodded, smiling broadly, and I continued. "By getting me to promise that I'd try to forget him, you made me consider what it would be like to be without Nico." I turned to look at the son of Hades. Tears streamed down his face, and his chin trembled, but he remained still as I stepped toward him, still speaking to Jesus. "You showed us both how hard love can really be. Leaving him was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I never once stopped regretting it. But on the other hand, it proved that love really can overcome any obstacle." Walt and Carter stepped away and I took Nico's hand, meeting his gaze evenly and pulling him toward me. "And with each hurdle..." I leaned down, pausing mere centimeters from his lips, "...that love grows stronger." He moved the last bit and kissed me, hard.

I melted into it, treasuring each moment of contact. It had been too long, and I craved every miniscule second I had with him. I was right; the heavy thrumming of my heart at his touch proved that my love had grown so much stronger for him. I thought I loved him before, but now it overwhelmed me how much I needed him.

"Ahem," Jesus interrupted politely. I pulled away reluctantly to look at him. "I believe your mother wanted to speak with you." Without waiting for a reply, his body shimmered and vanished. Fog formed around us and swirled together in his place, coalescing into a woman's shape.

"Oh, my son," Hecate greeted proudly, tears in her eyes as she stepped forward, arms outstretched toward me. I stepped away from Nico, into her embrace, but kept a firm hold on his hand.

"Mother," I returned, then moved back to meet her gaze. "Did you know...?" The guilty look in her eyes was all the answer I needed. I sighed, looking away.

"Honey, I'm sorry," she began immediately. I held up my hand, silently asking her not to.

"Sometimes I think we're nothing but pawns for your games," I said softly. She flinched sharply, and the fog darkened, swirling around and between magicians and demigods like an anxious beast. Walt backed away from a tendril near him, his features shifting until Anubis stood there, ears flat to his skull, growling at the fog as it neared Sadie, who edged closer to him. Carter and Lore stepped between the fog and the other girls, but Orinda moved up beside them, protecting Jaz and keeping an eye on Kohn, who eyed the fog but didn't move. A wave of cold washed off Nico, keeping the fog away from us.

"Erasmus..." Hecate pleaded, her skirts dissolving into fog. She reached out to me, but hesitated when I didn't respond right away.

"Mother, I want your word that you won't ever hold anything from me again," I said, looking up again. I wanted to apologize for my harsh words, but I had to get her promise first.

"Honey, I..."

"Your word, Mother," I insisted. She sighed.

"There's no discussing this, is there?" she asked quietly. I shook my head, keeping firm. "You're just like your father... Alright, I promise." She put her right hand over her heart and held her left hand in the air. "You have my word as a goddess; I swear..." she hesitated, "...on the River Styx, I swear I will never knowingly withhold information from you that you should or need to know. Satisfied?" Letting go of Nico, I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around her. She started, stunned, then sighed in relief and hugged me back.

"I love you," I whispered. She pulled away, smiling, and kissed my forehead.

"And I you," she replied softly. "I can't do much, but no monsters will find you until you return to your camp. Good luck, and Godspeed, Erasmus." She dispersed into fog, leaving me feeling cold and empty. But that didn't last long; Nico stepped up beside me and slipped his arm around my waist. I shifted and put my arm over his shoulders, leaning my head against his.

"Love is a strange, hungry beast," I murmured. He chuckled and jabbed my side, making me grunt. I realized subconsciously that Hecate had healed my wound, even mending my shirt, and I sent up a silent prayer of thanks.

"Not as strange as you," Nico retorted. I rolled my eyes, and looked to the others.

"That..." Carter began, slowly sheathing his khopesh, "was the strangest thing I've seen in a very long time."

"Stranger than a pregnant hippo dating a dwarf?" Sadie asked, winking at him. She slid her hand into Anubis' and twined her fingers in his. He'd changed, looking more human, with dark hair and eyes, but it was still the Egyptian jackal-headed god, not Walt. I realized that he and Nico looked similar, and could possibly pass for twins, to the unknowing passerby. Stepping away, I glanced between them, comparing, and bit back a smile, drawing an odd look from Nico.

"I'm sure Bes would think so," Anubis laughed, squeezing her hand. She giggled and leaned on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and then looked at Nico. "I don't think we've actually met. I mean, there was that moment on the balcony of Brooklyn House, but as I recall, you rather pissed me off and I was about ready to bite off your head."

"Yeah, I seem to have that general effect on people," Nico responded with a smirk, scratching his neck as he exchanged a glance with Orinda. She grinned and moved to stand beside him.

"Oh, he's extremely annoying," she added, suddenly grabbing him in a headlock. "But nothing I can't handle."

"Hey!" Nico protested. Lore and Jaz laughed, leaning on each other. The son of Ares was back to his usual good mood, and from the glances he kept sneaking of the pretty blonde girl using his shoulder like a wall, I had a feeling he was a touch happier than usual.

Only Kohn was unhappy. He sat on the ground with his back to the wall, one knee drawn up and his arms crossed over it. As I watched, he rested his chin on his arms, sighing softly and frowning at the ground.

While Nico freed himself and exchanged proper introductions with Anubis, I cloaked myself in Mist and slipped past the others to Kohn's side. Letting the Mist go, I crouched beside him. He made no acknowledgement of my presence other than a quick flick of the eyes to see who it was.

"Hey," I said gently. He didn't respond for a long time. I heard Sadie explaining to Nico how they'd found us by using a finding spell on him instead of me or Kohn, and I was about to stand to go join the conversation when the son of Athena finally spoke.

"Why?" he asked, his voice a whisper. I hesitated, then sat down, crisscross, and rested my elbows on my knees.

"Why what?" I prompted, settling my chin on my fists. I already knew what he was asking, but I wanted to hear him say it. From the half-glare he gave me, I guessed he was hoping he wouldn't have to.

"...Why did you lie about what happened?" he clarified. "I could have killed you." I listened to the chatter behind me for a moment, and then took a deep breath, dropping my hands into my lap and sitting up straight.

"Hmm, but you didn't, did you?" I noted, looking up at the ceiling. "Why tell them something that would only rile them up? They could've killed you." He looked up sharply, tensing.

"Why didn't you let them?" he demanded. "That would have solved your problems."

"Well, it certainly would have solved some of them," I admitted. "But I highly doubt it would have solved the ones between me and my mother. Or a few others. And besides, how could I live with that kind of blood on my hands? I had an opportunity to prevent death, and I took it." His eyes narrowed and he eyed me like an unpredictable predator.

"Why me?" he asked. "Why save my life? What am I to you?" I shifted and leaned back on my hands.

"Why you?" I repeated. "Why not you? Why not save your life? What are you to me?" His face contorted in confusion and aggravation. I ignored him, studying the wall for no reason. When I continued, I was speaking more to myself than to him. "All life is valuable. If Christ died to save even the rapist and the serial killer, how can I not save the life of even my enemy when given the chance? From the tiny spark of a newborn child to the dying flame of an old man, life is precious, worth treasuring. Why should I be the cause of someone's death? What purpose would it serve to let someone die, even if they would kill me without a second thought?" When I looked back at him, he was staring at me, completely and utterly confused.

"How can you let your enemy live?" he asked. "What if they tried to kill you again?"

"What indeed," I replied. "But I think, if given the opportunity, one's enemy can become one's friend."

For a long moment, neither of us spoke. The others laughed and talked behind me, but neither of us paid any attention. I watched him evenly, unafraid and undaunted by his piercing gaze. He scrutinized me, inspecting me, searching for something. An answer that words could not give to a question that the tongue could never learn to speak.

Eventually, he either found it or gave up; he looked away, shame-faced, and whispered, "Could...? Um, would it be too much... to ask forgiveness?" I smiled.

"Never," I answered. He looked up in surprise, and then understood, even as I added, "Forgiveness is always there for those who ask it." Standing, I held out my hand for his and helped him stand as well. He eyed me with a new respect and the corner of his mouth tilted upward.

"I think I finally understand why Orinda fell for you," he said sheepishly. "You're not a bad guy, Ras." I grinned and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Never was, Robertson," I chuckled. His face turned stony.

"Mind you, this doesn't mean I like you," he said. "You're still my rival, and I'll be working harder than ever to take over the camp." Despite his gruff words, I saw past it all to the bond of friendship already forming.

"Good luck," I smirked. "You'll need every bit of it you can get."

So will you, a familiar voice laughed in my mind. He's a son of Athena, remember? He's already planning his take-over!

Heka! I cried, blinking in surprise. You're back!

Can't keep me away that easy, he chuckled. You're just too interesting. It felt good to hear the ka god's voice again, and I smiled.

"Hey, Ras!" Carter called. I looked up to see them all by the door, Sadie and Jaz already halfway up a set of stairs, whispering to each other and giggling. Anubis was gone, Walt in his place, and Lore walked with the dark-skinned young man up the stairs after the girls. Carter loped after them, but Orinda and Nico waited by the door. I hurried forward, taking Nico's offered hand and bringing it to my lips. I kissed his knuckles, giving him a lustful look. He rolled his eyes and the look on his face told me he already knew what we'd be doing tonight.

"Oy, Ras," Orinda spoke up, grabbing my arm. I faced her, just in time for her to kiss my cheek.

"Eh? What was that for, Rin?" I asked, pleasantly startled. She grinned and winked.

"Guess you'll never know," she said. I opened my mouth to reply, but she was already facing Kohn, hands on her hips and the no-nonsense façade back in place, eyeing him. "You, sir, have caused quite a bit of trouble. And don't think I don't know Ras lied to save your butt."

"Pfft, yeah right," Kohn snorted, crossing his arms and giving her a skeptical look. "He didn't lie to save my butt; but I can bet you he seriously wishes that was the case. Then I might just owe him a life-debt." His gaze flicked to me, but the motion was so quick, I hardly noticed it. I knew Orinda noticed it, though, by the way she shifted, and the look she gave me when she turned, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," she scoffed. "Let's go, boys; everyone's waiting. I really hope that gryphon-thing doesn't take us the scary way again..." Her muttered words made me smile as we followed her up to the surface. I noticed Kohn tuck something in his pocket as he bounded up the steps and joined us. The football-shaped object. What was it, exactly?

My curiosity was forgotten the moment we reached the surface.

The room had indeed been an underground bunker, and we came up in the middle of a pine forest in the mountains. Down below was a valley with a small city or a large town spread out in the bowl formed by a large mountain range. The beautiful, snow-capped rock piles created a picturesque scene, and I almost wished I was into photography.

"Come on, you guys!" Jaz waved at us from Freak's boat, which sat a little ways away on a rock outcropping. The gryphon screeched and shook himself, pawing the ground, obviously impatient to get going. Orinda hopping into the boat and Kohn hurried after her, nudging me with his shoulder and giving me a nod when he passed by. I took another look at the view and sighed.

"It's beautiful," Nico said, voicing my thoughts. "I've always liked the mountains. I don't know why; I grew up by bodies of water." I glanced at him, smiling.

"I know where I'm taking you on our date," I said mischievously. He raised one dark eyebrow, barely holding back a grin.

"Date?" he repeated. I nodded.

"Date. You did call me your boyfriend." He blushed, his cheek turning a brighter red than I'd seen in a very long time.

"Y-you heard that?" he asked, embarrassed. I smirked.

"Every word." I leaned over and put my lips to his ear. "And I'll never let you forget them."

To my surprise, he grabbed my face with both hands and pulled me toward him. Our lips met for a moment, but my shock left me unprepared and I tripped, falling into him and pushing him down. We fell over in a tangle of limbs and I laughed as I tried to untangle myself. For a moment, he tried as well, but it just made everything worse. Finally I stopped, hanging just inches above him.

"Why do you always fall on me?" he whispered, his face alight with love. I chuckled and managed to slip my arms under him, nipping his ear.

"Not my fault," I retorted seductively.

"Oy, lovebirds!" Orinda shouted at us. "Save it for when you're alone!" We both looked over to see the amusement of the demigods and magicians in the boat. The daughter of Ares gave us playfully scolding looks. Carter, Walt, and Lore watched, smirking and nudging each other, making bets of some sort. Sadie gagged behind her hand, making Jaz giggle, and Kohn just slapped his forehead with his palm. I rolled off Nico and stood, reaching down to help him stand as well. He bumped my hip with his and twined his hand in mine. I suddenly had an evil idea and grinned mischievously at him.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. I casually tightened my grip on his hand.

"Tas," I murmured, channeling the Mist into my Egyptian command. Tendrils of green-tinted fog wound around our hands and tied them tightly together. He pulled back in surprise, shaking our linked hands in an effort to loosen the bonds. I laughed. "Good luck getting away from me now, shadow traveler!" He groaned and then got an idea. He grinned at me and faded into the shadows, reappearing beside the boat. Our linked hands were still melted into the shadows, still connected, and I smirked. It was easy enough to step through the shadows to him and he slumped in defeat, turning to the boat and knocking his head against it.

"Grr," he grunted. "I thought that would work." Everyone laughed and I climbed onto the railing, helping him past me into the boat.

"I told you," I said, balancing on the railing and tugging him toward me. He stepped between my knees and put his free arm around my neck.

"But it's not so bad," he admitted, leaning his forehead against mine. "Then you can't leave me again." Pain twisted my heart and I pushed him away.

"Nico," I began, trying to meet his gaze. "Listen... About what I said..." His lips crushed mine, effectively cutting me off. I froze, stunned, but managed to recover when his tongue slipped between my teeth and swept over mine. I returned the kiss full force until he broke it, pulling back just barely. "I guess... this means I'm forgiven?"

"Absolutely," he chuckled, giving me a soft peck. "I never stopped loving you, Erasmus, even though it hurt when you pushed me away. I thought you really had fallen out of love with me, or that you'd never loved me in the first place. But when I heard you confess in that room..." His dark eyes captured mine, pulling me deep into them. "...everything felt right again." He moved forward and I eagerly leaned in to meet him, but he pulled back at the last moment, hovering just beyond my reach. "Just... promise you'll never hurt me like that again."

I could hear the pain in his voice. Pain rooted more deeply than just our bond. Rooted as deeply as the insecurities he built up from years of keeping his sexuality a secret. From years of hiding, not knowing who would accept him and who would taunt him, tease him, hurt him. I could feel that pain as strongly as I'd felt it when I threw him to the ground.

"I'll die before I do," I whispered. "You are my life, Nico di Angelo, and with God as my witness, by the name of Ra, I swear on the River Styx... I will never, ever intentionally hurt you again." The distance between us closed, physically and emotionally, and our passion ignited a roaring flame that consumed us both.

§§§

And now you know our story. Nico and I have been dating for six years now, seven tomorrow, and we are as in love as we were back then. It took me forever to find the perfect one, but just this morning, while I was out in town, I stopped at the jeweler's and saw a gorgeous, white-gold, leaflet-styled ring engraved with delicate swirls and loops. The owner, who knows me all too well from all the time I've spent there, sold it to me half-price, and I hope to propose tonight on our date.

Orinda—she and Kohn are tentatively dating now—is watching over the camp for me while I take Nico to Canada tonight, where I booked a reservation at a cozy mountain restaurant owned by a magician couple, with help from the Kanes.

I heard last month that Lore finally got the guts to ask Jaz out, and, as I understand it, they've been going steady since. Walt and Sadie are getting married this winter and they invited me and Nico to be groomsmen at the wedding in Egypt. Amos will be presiding, Carter's to be the best man, and Zia the maid of honor.

The camp has been flourishing, and just last summer, Chiron and I met with Zeus to discuss making it official. Negotiations are going well, with the exception of getting a shield for the camp. Chiron and Dionysus are butting heads; the Centaur thinks we should have one, but the wine god keeps arguing that we've been doing fine without it. Unfortunately, we could be doing so much better; despite the exponential growth of my camp, we've lost many demigods over the years, including Penelope, Heron, Willow, Samuel, and Teri. We almost lost Gina, Lindsey, and Bella to a massive telkehine attack three years ago, and only with Kohn's last-minute plan were we able to save them and drive the monsters away.

Kohn—who is now the only child of Athena at the camp—still fights for leadership at the camp, and his opinion holds sway over many of the demigods' decisions. But he's saved my life many times now, and I hardly do anything without consulting him first. We have our differences, but there's not a thing we wouldn't do for each other; we may not be brothers, but our bond wouldn't be any closer whether we had the same blood or not.

I asked him once about the object he used against me that time seven years ago, but even he didn't know exactly what it was, just that someone had given it to him to help him defeat me. When I asked if I could inspect it, he said it had just disappeared one day, so I dropped it, and we haven't mentioned it since.

Mother... excuse me, Hecate visits fairly regularly—she joins our annual Thanksgiving banquet every fall. Other gods and goddesses have come to see their children every once in a while, also. I've even had the pleasure of hosting a feast for a few Egyptian gods and goddesses who were drawn by Heka, who has taken up permanent residence, like Anubis did with Walt. They never stay for long, and no more than two or three ever come at once, to keep from completely disrupting Ma'at, but I've become rather popular; Mother says not a day goes by on Olympus that someone doesn't mention my name, and Anubis told me a few days ago that Ra has been considering getting Isis to weave a spell to hide my camp, the way the Brooklyn House is hidden. Apparently, after building small shrines and altars to just about every god or goddess in existence, the camp has become well-known throughout both cultures, and everyone's been praying, pleading, or both that I get some sort of protection for my camp.

It wasn't clear to me how popular I was, however, until Percy came to visit.

He showed up out of the blue during the yearly banquet four and a half years ago, and caused quite a stir, walking right into the camp with Annabeth on his arm, Grover and Tyson—a satyr and a Cyclops, respectively—following. He was rather surprised to see how much we looked alike, and I found it amusing to see him and Annabeth walk circles around me, poking my face to make sure I was real, asking me questions about who I got my looks from, even putting us side-by-side and having Tyson guess which one of us was Percy. The poor Cyclops got it wrong four out of five times.

I gave Percy the seat at the head of the main table that night, and it struck a note with him that set our friendship in motion. Nico didn't show, not surprisingly, and I kept quiet about him. The rest of the camp followed my example—they usually teased me and joked about it whenever Nico left, but this time, they pretended Nico didn't exist, and I don't think Percy quite understands even now that I'm dating the son of Hades. I'm still debating about inviting him to the engagement party if Nico accepts tonight, for many reasons.

But I'll think about that later; Carter's calling me, and it's about time for us to go. He and I will be taking Freak to pick up Nico and Zia; we've agreed to set up a double-date, and a double-proposal. I find it hilarious that he still hasn't asked her to marry him, and when he found out that I was proposing tonight, we set about making plans: we'll take the Freak-Duat Express to the restaurant in Canada, and I'll propose at midnight. I don't know when exactly Carter plans on proposing, but based on what he's said, I think it'll be around the same time. We'll see how well that works out; knowing him, he'll blunder and won't be able to ask her until two or three in the morning.

Life is good. For now. Nico and I have had our struggles, but our love has only grown stronger, and nothing has come between us yet. And I think our wedding vows will have to be changed; "Till Death do us part" doesn't exactly apply when one of us has an all-access pass to anywhere in the Underworld.

Yeah, I'm thinking, something more along the lines of: "Even beyond the grave... I'll come for you."


End file.
